Rush
by Spunky Metaphors
Summary: I just went to England to visit my father. I never intended on getting lost in a forest, getting sucked into a magical world, meeting this very cute king, or getting involved in some prophecy. So, why is all this happening again? Edmund/OC –T for language
1. Prologue

"_I am more than what you bargained for, but nothing less than real. " –Drake_

**Prologue**

"_I'm in deep shit."_ Basically, those were the thoughts that filled my mind in that particular moment, because, honestly, they were the _only_ words that could describe said moment. Well, '_I'm going to fucking die_' could work, too, but I didn't want to go as far as to say that—even if it might be true.

"_Dear stupid lion (a.k.a. Aslan), just thought I'd think what I need to say to you. If you're listening, which I highly doubt, I just want to tell you that this is your_ entire _fault. If this is what I was meant to do, then consider yourself un-thanked. This is so not what I wanted when I made that stupid wish in that stupid plane. If I die, I'll be sure to haunt you. Hope you have a horrible day. Sincerely, Jennifer Antoinette Milan. P.S. I _really_ hope you couldn't hear this." _I think I'm making it a habit to write letters. I felt like screaming. I used to write texts and emails! Thanks a lot Lucy!

Well, considering that my thoughts worked about three times normal speed, and the letter (thoutter? Get it? Thought, letter? No? Ok!) only took me about ten seconds to think, nothing much had happened. I was _still_ standing in the same exact spot as the moment before, the armor on me adding weight and Josie—who was supposed to be my best friend—still stood before me, in dragon form, ready to kill me and then devour me till I was nothing more than a pile of bones. Yes, exaggeration, I know, but she's a fucking _dragon_.

Oh, yes, dear people. I am most definitely in deep shit.

**Reviews would make my day. I know it more than likely not that good, but if you don't like it, then I'll punch you in the face. :) Ha-ha, just kidding. But really, review. I know it's short but it's going to get longer. And support will help me upload more. I am very lazy :D**

**The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C. S. Lewis, not me, nor am I making any profit from this story. I only own any characters or plot you don't recognize. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was cold outside. I was dressed simply, not enough to protect me from the evil New York weather. Even the car heater couldn't keep me from shivering a bit. I had a lot of time to think. This car was moving two miles per hour at the most, because of traffic, and the airport was quite far.

My older sister, Mercedes, looked back at me. "Hey, Jen, London's gonna be fun." I glared at her. _Gee, Mer, thanks. Remind me of that little fact. You always know exactly the wrong thing to say._

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? You're lucky because he's not your father. Mom, why couldn't Marie go, too?" I asked, pouting slightly.

"Just because your sister is in remission, does not mean that her cancer can't come back, Jennifer. It's dangerous and Alexander wouldn't know what to do with her," my mother, Belle Jude Milan, said. My father was Alexander Gavin. He left right after Marie was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of two. I was four. Mercedes had a different dad. He's in Iraq. When he decided to join the army, mom divorced him. Guess she didn't take the news too well. He comes to visit once every two years. He's nice enough.

Well, my father decided he wanted to spend some "quality time" with his two daughters. Instead, it's just me going. Don't get me wrong; I've always wanted to go to England—Europe is beautiful. But, I never wanted to be stuck with him. This is going to be the worst winter break in the history of winter breaks. It's been a tradition, ever since 9/11, for us girls to go to Times Square to watch the ball drop on New Year's, but not this year.

"Mom, please don't start with that again. Listen, I promise to be good, for your sake."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Oh, and do _not_ tell him about your tattoo under any circumstances!"

"Alright, mom, I wasn't planning to anyways, so don't worry." On my fifteenth birthday, my best friend, Josie, and I went to Pablo's Tattoo and Piercing Place, and I got a small white dove tattooed on the back of my neck. My mom almost killed me, but she's okay with it now, after being grounded for 3 months.

Josie Lynn McGomery. We've been best friends since we were five, I stole her ham sandwich and the rest is history. She and I are complete opposites. She is tall, 5'10 tall, while I'm about 10 inches shorter. Her grades were perfect, she was gorgeous, with her blonde curly hair and blue eyes, she was a perfect daughter, and she was popular. Being friends with her got me to be popular, too, but I didn't have the 'it' factor, whatever 'it' was. I was the normal one, everyone knew that. I always tried my best in school, and my grades were As and Bs—not all As. I bothered my mom way more than I should, and I wasn't gorgeous—far from it. Josie was superficial, yes, and kind of selfish, but she was sweet and I've known her forever. She was in England, too, with her aunt Lee, and she was only ten minutes away from my father's house. It was the only good thing in this whole trip of bullshit. She went every Christmas Break and summer vacation to stay with her aunt. Oh, I was _so_ expecting the beast tour that girl had even given anyone in her freaking life.

The flight attendant on Flight 1425 to London, England from New York, New York escorted me to my seat. Window seat. It was a long flight, astraddle a 747's wing, banshee engines screaming, babies fussing, elderly seatmate complaining. Flying made me nauseous. I got nauseous when the screens showed movies that I'd seen three times before, seat belts signs denied pee breaks, and first class smelled like real food. _Pretzels? For this ticket price?_

My iPod blared music loudly. My neighbor looked towards me and then his gave traveled to the iTouch in my hands. He shook his head and turned towards his wife mumbling something I couldn't hear.

My eyes were drooping unwillingly. The attendant was offering us something to drink. I took nothing. Unavoidably, I fell asleep.

My eyes opened when there were only twenty minutes left of flying. I was exhausted and my neck was cramping from staying in an uncomfortable position when I slept. _Great! Twenty more minutes until I have to see my father_. I've been thinking to myself sarcastically a lot, lately. I opened the blinds from the window to see the sun barely shining through the thick glass. I popped my ears and looked down towards my yellow G-Shock, 6:03.

I leaned my head against the window and tried to spot anything underneath. Unfortunately, I was still met with white, fluffy clouds. I sighed. I hadn't realized how tired I really was before. I guess I was just nervous. My iPod, whose battery wasted completely was tucked away into my purse, along with a Vanity Fair magazine I had spotted in the pocket of the seat in front of me. I hadn't bothered to turn on my phone. My reception was crappy anyways.

_I wish something interesting happens in England. I want an adventure, and I really hope my father is not included. _My wish was simple and selfish. I sat straight against my seat; the pilot had just stated we were landing.

It was a bumpy landing. Some girl up front screamed, and I rolled my eyes at how bitchy—how _Regina George_—it sounded.*

Baggage claim took forever. I stood there for fifteen minutes until I _finally_ saw the bags come through. I picked up my one, large, orange suitcase, and I walked to where my dad was waiting for me.

He was tall; huge. I recognized him instantly. He had broad shoulders and my same dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Marie and Mer look like mom, brunettes with green eyes. I walked slowly to where he was standing and I hesitated before speaking.

"Alexander Gavin?"

He looked down towards me. "Jennifer? My God, Jen, is that really you? My, God you've gotten so big. Your mom raised you right?" He had a small accent.

"Yes, it's really me. And yes, she raised me right. Not that you would know, since you were never there." Oh, yeah. I can be a bitch.

He looked excessively uncomfortable.

"Um, yes, well, let's get to the house so you can meet Mildred." I didn't even bother asking who Mildred was. I really did not care about this man's life. The only way you could tell we were related was our looks, but that's it. We were nothing alike, I could tell already. He had a calm demeanor—the kind that you would see in people right before they're about to crack. I, on the other hand, had a spit-fire personality. You messed with me, I fucked you over (no, not like that, perverts).

The car was funny looking.

His house had two floors. It looked fancy, completely affordable to an engineer. He called 'Joey', his _butler_ and he took my purse and suitcase to the guest bedroom. The living room was first and it was decorated tastefully, dark mahoganies and other shades of red and brown. The furniture looked expensive. The kitchen was next, and I noticed two people in it. Two _girls_ to be exact.

"Mildred, Maggie? This is my daughter, Jennifer," my dad said. They both turned. They were most definitely sisters. They looked exactly alike. Same short, curly red hair and blue eyes framed by thick black glasses. Their noses were long and pointy and their features were very angular.

"HI, I'm Mildred," the taller one of the two said, "and this is my daughter, Magdalene." Daughter? Wow, so the plastic surgery did work. I shook her hand a tried a hand at a polite smile. The two of them looked like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bags, but in reality, they were so much more than that. After dad left to finish something work related, the insults wouldn't stop. Really, what were they? Ten?

After about an hour, I really was _pissed_. My fist clenched and unclenched, until finally I turned around and punch one of them—I really didn't care which—right in the middle of their face. Before I could see their reaction, even though it would be funny, I ran through the front door and turned some random way. I ended up in a small park, a little forest off to the edge. I walked towards the swings. It was rusty, by I still sat. Fresh air always did me good.

"Jennifer?" I heard someone say behind me. I stood and turned around, seeing Josie standing there, smiling. I smiled widely, and went to hug her. She hugged back and started talking.

"When did you get here? How long have you been here? Why aren't you with your dad? What happened?"

"Whoa! Jo, one question at a time!" I giggled at her. "I got here about two hours ago. I met my stepmom, or future stepmom. Or maybe not. I kind of punched either her or her daughter."

"Your dad has a girlfriend and she has a daughter and you punched one of them?" Jo said, confirming what I had just told her. I just nodded. "…Why?"

"Women were probably PMS-ing. Really, those two scum-sucking road whores were the epitome of bitches everywhere."

Josie laughed, which caused me to laugh, too. She grabbed my wrist, and dragged me towards the little forest.

"Why are we going there?" I asked, suddenly cautious.

"Curiousness. I heard it was haunted. About a year ago, this girl went in. After a few hours, she didn't come out. It isn't exactly big, so a couple of people went inside to look inside. They found one of her sneakers, or something like that, but the rest of her was gone. I've always wanted to go inside. Besides, I have this feeling that we should go in there. Don't you?" Now that she mentioned it, I did feel a faint tugging in my chest, not of fear, but of excitement.

"Curiosity killed the car, Jo," I told her, quoting the famous adage.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What? I never said no," I said, smiling at her, a giggle escaping.

Two hours later, we were lost. In the dark. In the middle of a stupid forest. Josie's death was closer than she thought.

"Shit, shit, shit! My dad's _really_ going to kill me now," I said, biting my lower lip, something I always did when I was nervous.

"Relax! Your dad is not going to kill you. I'm sure we can find our way back in an hour or so." Her tone started out reassuring, but I could hear the panic rising.

We were fucking screwed. The pulling moved down to my stomach. Something was going to happen. I didn't know what, but _something_.

We kept wandering and after an "hour or so", I was exhausted.

"Jo, can we rest for a while? I am _too_ tired." My feet were killing me. This forest sure seemed smaller from the park.

"For a little while, though. We still have to figure a way out." I agreed and sat down, leaning against a large tree and closed my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep." Josie sounded far away, although she had just taken a seat next to me.

I yawned. "I'm not. I'm just resting my eyes."

My yawn was contagious, it seemed. "Good."

When I heard Josie's slight snoring a few minutes later, sleep overtook me.

I woke up when I heard a roar. My heart was pounding hard against my skin and my breath was erratic. _Just a dream, Jennifer. It was just a dream that you just don't remember._ The roar seemed pretty real. When I finally got all of my senses back , I realized it was daytime, which was odd, considering the fact that I knew I hadn't slept that long.

I glanced at Josie and noticed she was fast asleep, as still as a brick.

"Jo. Josie, wake up. Come on, it's really late," I said.

"Of course it's late, Sherlock. It's still night time. Let me sleep," she mumbled groggily.

"Well, of course it's still night time, Sherlock. That's why the sun's up." My sarcastic comment made her eyes open wide. She squinted when her eyes met the sun's harsh rays.

"What the hell?" she said, and shifted her gaze to her white G-Shock.

"Jen, why is the sun up when it's only 5:30 in the morning?" Josie asked, her eyes wide and scared.

I took a look at my own watch and saw that it was, in fact, 5:30 am. However, it looked as if it were noon or one in the afternoon.

"Ok…That's…fucking weird," I said, not able to hold my sailor mouth. I glanced at my watch once more to check the time again.

"What is going on?" Josie growled in frustration.

"Yeah, Jo, ask me. Because, you know, _obviously_, I know what happened."

"Funny, Jen. Oh, I got it! What if we got transported into a different world?" Josie asked, smiling widely.

I hesitated to answer. "How…Alice in Wonderland, don't you think?" I asked. "However, this does _not_ look like a Tim Burton movie set. I mean, I don't see Johnny Depp anywhere."

"Funny, again. Really, do you have a profession in sarcasm?" Josie still sounded extremely freaked out.

"I'm not too sure. You tell me."

"How about you tell _me_ who you are?" I heard from behind me. I turned around, expecting to see the worst, but sighed in relief when I didn't see anything.

"Um, Jen, did you say something?" Jo asked, her voice an octave or two higher.

"No, I was kind of hoping you did." Josie shook her head.

"Hey! Down here!"

I turned once more and looked down. There was a beaver there.

"Aw! What a cutie," Josie said smiling, and reaching over slowly to pat it.

"Don't _ever_ call me a 'cutie' ever again in your natural born life," the beaver said. …_The beaver_? Holy cow brains! A fucking _beaver_ just _talked_! Oh, Jesus, I finally lost it.

As much as I felt like screaming my poor little lungs out, I didn't. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped slightly in shock.

"Jen," Josie said, "I think you were right. This is more like Wonderland, than anything."

"Well, Wonderland or not, we sure ain't in Kansas anymore," I said, gulping loudly.

"I don't know what you're bloody talking about, but you're in Narnia."

**Tell me if you like it! This is the official first chapter of this story and I know what's going to happen in the next one. This takes place about 4 years after LWW, which you're going to find out later on. Alright, so THANK YOU to all who reviewed (yes, even your Charlene -.-) and thank you Kathryn for the amazing tips. Melanie, Juliet'lovestory, Noele, and TaylorOphelia—thank you guys too :) Your support is greatly appreciated. **

**Review please, and tell me your opinion. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"…Narnia? Oh, wait! I get it! This is a dream. It has to be. I mean, that would explain why I didn't faint when a beaver just _spoke _to me," I said, laughing nervously and nodding my head slowly.

"Jennifer, if this is a dream, why would we be having the same one?" Josie asked, not tearing her eyes from the small beaver, who was rolling his eyes at me. Oh, yeah, most definitely a dream.

"That's exactly what someone would say in a dream! Oh, thank goodness it's a dream—I thought I had finally cracked," I exclaimed and closed my eyes. I proceeded to pinch my arm, hard, but not enough to leave any sort of mark on my pale skin. I expected to open my eyes to a dark, British forest without talking animals. Instead, I found myself face to face with Josie and my new furry friend.

I coughed awkwardly. "This _is_ a dream, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but with small hope that it was a dream.

"I'm afraid not, Daughter of Eve," the Beaver said.

"Uh, it's Jennifer," I told my new friend. I knew I should have been freaking out—running and screaming for dear life like people do in those corny scary movies—but I didn't. I might as well make the best out of the situation.

"Well, Lady Jennifer and…" he trailed off, looking at Josie expectantly.

"Josie," she said.

"Lady Jennifer and Lady Josie, where did you two come from?" the beaver asked us, curiously.

"New York," Josie said. The beaver looked confused, but nodded understandingly anyways. He looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, me too. Brooklyn actually, Cab number 803." He looked confused.

"You were born in a taxi?" Josie whispered to me. I nodded and told her my mother wasn't good at planning. I looked back at the beaver who looked very confused.

"You know…New York…The big apple? City that never sleeps? 9/11? Nothing!" I said, trying to explain, but failing.

"Well, never mind, then. Point is that you're from Spare Oom."

"Yeah…I would understand what you just said, if only I knew was 'Spare Oom' was," I said, arching one of my eyebrows up in confusion.

"Beaver?" The female voice was fine and velvety. I thought it was human—of course, it wasn't. "Where have you gotten yourself—" It was a beaver, female, of course. She gasped when she saw Josie and me.

"Are they—?" She started to ask, but Mr. Beaver cut her off.

"Daughters of Eve."

"Could they be _them_?" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"They must be. I mean, look at them. Polar opposites—warmth and cold." The beaver reminded me of Mercedes. Always saying something inconvenient.

"Excuse me," I said. "What exactly do you mean by if we're 'them'? I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't you worry about that. You must be starving! Come along now. Would you like some food?" she asked. I nodded politely, but I wasn't very hungry. I couldn't be hungry. I was in too much shock and, to be honest, a bit scared. They were talking beavers, for God's sake. And, also the fact that we were in a completely different world. We got to a small clearing, a little house in the middle, the home of the beavers, I assumed.

"It's not much, but it's enough for a meal and then continue on to Cair Paravel," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Chair who?" Josie asked, looking confused while I tilted my head to the side.

"No, not chair, Cair. Cair Paravel. The castle where the Kings and Queens live," Mr. Beaver laughed.

"Like royalty?" Josie asked.

"No, shit," I mumbled, loud enough for Josie to hear. She glared at me.

"Are there any other talking animals?" I asked, genuinely interested. We started walking to the little house.

"Oh, of course there are. They all talk, except if they're wild, but there aren't many of those. But, trust me, you do not want to see a wild one," Mr. Beaver said, shuddering a bit at the end.

"Good to know," Josie said, nodding her head slowly.

We made it inside and it was very warm, cozy, and homey. They had a little fireplace and a table that was big enough for us to fit. They had candles around and a little cabinet, filled with utensils and food, I guessed. Inside the ceiling reached two or three inches above my five feet frame. Josie was hunched over.

"Have a seat!" exclaimed Mrs. Beaver and Josie happily obliged.

We took a seat around the wooden table. Mrs. Beaver put four plates on the table and served us some water and meat. I was about to ask what kind of meat it was once Mrs. Beaver handed is knives and forks, however, I decided not to ask because I didn't want to know. During the meal, I couldn't help but smile. The beavers were so comfortable around each other and their love was evident. _I wish my parents were still like that._ That was a thought that was constantly in the back of my head. I always wondered how my life would be different.

After we ate the questionable meat (which was delicious), I gulped down all my water and only after I was done, I realized how hungry I really had been.

"Come on, let's get going. It's at least three hours to the castle," Mr. Beaver said. My eyes widened. _Three hours! On foot—it was going to be a long day._

We started making our way there. The trip consisted of small talk and of me thinking, mostly. I thought about life. I thought about what my dad would be doing. What Mildred and Magdalene would be doing? I cracked a smile as I thought about how they must be obsessing over a broken nail and the big fat bruise that was probably on one of their faces. I kept making up scenarios of how my dad would react when he found out I was missing. Would he gather up half of the police in Britain? Would he even care?

I was fit. I had done track for two years. My legs were pretty strong, but even after about an hour and a half, they were cramping. My converse were bothering way too much and my yellow long-sleeve shirt was starting to make me sweaty and itchy. I didn't say anything, though. I wanted to get to that castle, meet with the royals, and get the hell out of there.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. :) Yes, it's kind of short, but Chapter 3 is way longer and they meet the Pevensies! :D Thanks to those of you that reviewed. :) **

**Review, please. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The forest was beautiful. The enormous trees covered most of the sky, but I still felt the strong sunlight filtering through the green leaves. There were clearings here and there, some filled with gorgeous flowers I had never seen in my life. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. There was a slight breeze when we passed a river, but that was it. Everything was so still.

After what seemed like forever, we made it to the castle. It was enchanting. It was much larger than what I ever imagined it would be. It was truly marvelous, way better than some fake Alice in Wonderland movie set. I heard Josie gasp next to me at the phenomenal sight in front of us. From our point of view, the gardens were visible, and I could spot a beach a few miles away.

"Come along now, dears. I'm sure the Kings and Queens are back by now," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Are you sure they're going to let us all in? What if they say something to us?" Josie asked doubtfully.

"Oh, don't you worry. We're actually close friends with the royal family," Mr. Beaver responded as we made our way towards the castle entrance.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure having beaver friends is amazingly fun," Josie said, a harsh edge to her voice and I'm sure she regretted her words. The beavers said nothing. I scowled at Josie and shook my head.

"Um, look, I'm sorry, and so is she. It's just that…everything is so confusing and we have no idea where we are or why we're here. I know she shouldn't have snapped at you, but…sorry," I said quickly.

Mr. Beaver nodded his head. "You're warmth, no doubt about it. Apologies accepted." He looked at Josie, a worried expression on his face.

"Warmth? You keep saying that. What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and my head tilted to the side.

"All in due time," Mrs. Beaver said. "You'll learn of the prophecy soon enough; I just don't think you're ready yet."

I gave a loud sigh in frustration. Why wasn't anybody answering my questions? We were passing by the gardens, and the sight was breathtaking. The flowers—some of them resembling those from the forest—seemed to move, as if waving. There were all sorts of animals and people. A centaur passed through my line of vision. My mouth dropped slightly in surprise as it turned and smiled at me curiously. It took me a few seconds, but I managed to smile back at the half-man, half-horse creature. He lowered his head in, what I assumed, respect. I looked behind me, expecting to see someone important, but found nothing. Was he bowing at me?

"Don't fall behind," the beavers called a few meters in front of me, Josie in tow. I looked back at the centaur before I waved at him and jogged to catch up with the others, passing various fawns and other strange creatures. Some of them gave us curious looks and some even bowed at us. Josie looked skeptical and serious, while I was fascinated with all of this and smiled at whatever crossed my path. This place was truly magical.

We finally reached the entrance of the palace. There was a faun waiting at the door.

"Well, hello there, Tumnus," Mr. Beaver said cheerfully.

"Beavers! And…well, I'm afraid I don't know your names," he said. Did everyone here have a British accent? "I'm Tumnus, the faun."

I smiled at him. He was young, maybe in his twenties and he had a boyish voice.

"I'm Jennifer and this is Josie," I told him.

He smiled in return and murmured to the beavers once he looked away, "Are they…" Beaver nodded.

"Think so. They should be. Waiting to meet the kids to see what they think."

Feeling a little awkward by their conversation, I inquired, "So, are the kings and queens inside?"

"No, no. They went out for a ride, but they're still not back," Mr. Tumnus said loudly.

"Ride?" Josie asked silently.

"Oh! Cool! What car do they have? Like a Mustang? Where are the roads? I didn't see them on my way here…" I trailed off excitedly. I was a very big fan of cars.

"What's a…car?" Mrs. Beaver asked me, with large, curious eyes. She almost seemed scared.

"Uh, well, it's a—" Josie didn't let me finish.

"What exactly do they ride?"

"Horses, of course." Oh, how wonderful. I just hoped they didn't expect me to ride one, too. I can't get on a horse without falling on my ass. I can't even walk without falling on my ass!

"Horses; that's wonderful. They're beautiful," I said awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"Well, come on inside," Mr. Tumnus said. He opened the doors and allowed us to walk into a dream. If the house was beautiful outside, the inside was indescribable.

"Whoa," I said in a hushed whisper. Suddenly, 'Fancy', by Drake, popped into my head.

"Come on, this way. You can wait for their majesties in the common room."

The faun led us into a red and gold room, almost ten times larger than my room in New York.

"Sit, my dears. The majesties should be home soon," Mrs. Beaver said and they all walked out, leaving me alone with my thoughts and Josie, who was being oddly quiet during this whole ordeal. I glanced over at her and I noticed she was glaring intently at the intricate pattern on the carpet. I wondered what was going on with her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Come on; tell me what's going on with you. You're acting very strange. You're really quiet, you know?" I said. Josie shook her head.

"What's up with me? What's up with _you_? You're walking around this place as if everything was fine. Well, guess what, Jennifer? Everything is _not_ fine, alright? There are animals here that I've never seen in my life—weird _mythological_ creatures. And they _talk_. Animals are not supposed to talk," she said, looking at me with wide eyes, her breath ragged and she was practically yelling.

I looked at her incuriously. "Well, don't you find it fascinating? I mean, when you were little, didn't you ever dream of going to a magical land? This is incredible, basically a dream come true. Really, I mean, since we are here, might as well make the best of this situation. Come on, Jo; we're in a magical world…" I trailed off when I saw her unconvinced face.

I sighed and looked towards a small mirror. My long hair was messy, strands going every which way. I had bags under my hazel eyes, and my nose felt stuffed. I laid my head against the armrest in the large couch, and started daydreaming, until I fell asleep.

It honestly felt like five minutes. However, I was asleep for an hour and a half. I woke up to face mere inches from mine. It was a girl, that much was obvious, with auburn hair, and big blue eyes.

I gave a small yelp and my head shot up faster than a bullet. I saw four unknown faces and Josie's confused one.

"Uh, hi?" I said, questionably.

The girl I woke up to smiled. She was the shortest, most likely the youngest, too. Her red hair stood out against her peach, medieval styled dress. The other girl was extremely beautiful and elegant, with dark long hair and blue eyes. Two boys were also included in the group. The tallest was very handsome, with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, too. The shorter of the two boys, yet still taller than the girls and me, had messy dark brown hair, almost black, and my eyes skipped a beat when my eyes met with his deep chocolate eyes. He was more mysterious than the others, at least to me. He stared back at me and I felt myself blushing and looking away from his intense gaze.

I looked back at the little one and she was still smiling, so I smiled back.

"You talk funny," she said, a giggle escaping. British accent, why wasn't I surprised?

My eyes widened. "What? I do?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Don't worry about it. It's a good kind of funny," she said, reassuring me. I nodded my head slowly and my mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Who are you?" the dark-haired boy asked, looking between Josie and me.

"I could ask you the same question," Josie told him, a cold edge in her voice.

"I am High King Peter," the tall blonde cutie said, putting his hand against his chest. He pointed towards the dark-haired girl, "This is Queen Susan." Then he pointed at the dark-haired boy, "King Edmund," and lastly to the little girl, "and Queen Lucy."

My mouth dropped open at being in the presence of royals.

"I ask again: who are you?" the boy, King Edmund, asked.

"I'm Josie and this is Jennifer."

"Those are pretty names, not that common though," the oldest girl, Susan, stated.

"Really? You think so? Because they're actually very common names. At least, from where we're from," I said nonchalantly.

"Where are you from?" Peter, the eldest, asked us.

"New York," Josie said. "Both of us. But we were in London when we came here."

That sent the royals into hysterics.

"Really? London? How is it? Is the war over? Who won?" Susan asked.

"War? The only war I know of is the one in Iraq and Afghanistan. That's not even close to ending, and England's not even involved, it's just the States," I said.

"Well, we're not talking about whatever those places are, we're talking about the ones with the Germans," Peter said.

"Wait…what time are you guys from?" I asked, already knowing the answer, but still wanting confirmation.

"1940s," Susan said. Josie's eyes widened slightly and I swallowed hard and rubbed my hands on my gray sweatpants.

"Whoa, you guys are old," Josie said.

"Old? But, I'm only 14," the youngest of the four, Lucy, said.

"But, you're from the 1940s! I mean, that's, like, 70 years older than we are," I tried to explain.

"What year are _you_ from?" Edmund (or was it Edward?) asked.

"2011." Their eyes seemed to fall out of their sockets.

"Are you joking?" Susan asked.

"No, not really, sorry," I said.

"Well, I can see why you think we're old. We don't look it, though, right?" Lucy asked. I shook my head, smiling at her.

"So the war is over?" Edmund asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, since like 1945," I said. "And we won." They all seemed happy about that.

"Well, uh, your majesties?" Josie exclaimed. Everyone focused on her, including me. "How exactly do we get back?"

"Your majesties," Mr. Beaver's voice came in. I hadn't even realized he was in the room. I was really lost sometimes. "I must tell you that we believe they are the ones from the prophecy—warmth and cold…"

"Oh, my God!" Josie yelled, her outburst surprising everyone. "You keep talking about some stupid prophecy and about warmth and cold or whatever. You're obviously referring to us, but you won't tell us anything. Listen, we're not part of any prophecy, so don't waste your time with us. Just take us back home, ok?"

"I'm afraid we don't exactly know how to do that," Edmund said.

"What? So, you mean we're stuck here forever?" I asked.

"We don't know that. You're here for a reason, that much is obvious. You don't come to Narnia for no reason. And you are most likely those from the prophecy," Peter said.

"I'm sorry. But, can anybody please explain to me what this prophecy is? I mean, Josie's right. We know nothing. I'm more confused than I've ever been, and trust me, I've been pretty confused," I said.

"All in due time, dear," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Didn't you already say that?" I asked her.

"Well, yes, but you have to trust us. We can't tell you yet, you're not ready."

"What do you mean we're not ready? We have a right to know. And what about my parents? And Jennifer's parents? They must be worried sick. They must think we've been kidnapped or worse."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Mr. Beaver said. "You see, time passes differently here. Time is probably frozen in your time." My throat constricted and I gulped.

"Frozen?" I squeaked out and Edmund smiled widely (cutely) and nodded.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"You're face was funny," he said, the smile planted firmly on his face.

"Excuse me?" Yes, I was offended.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's a good kind of funny." I saw Lucy roll her eyes at his statement. She had said the same exact thing a few minutes ago.

"If you don't mind me asking," Susan started, "what are you wearing?" I had a feeling we were going to play Barbie doll.

**Hey everyone :) Hope you liked this chapter. The next one might take a while because I have school and practice. So, my apologies. :D Btw, tell me what you think of the names 'Mason Alexander' and 'Elizabeth Rose' for my baby nephew and niece. They're going to be born in a month! And they're twins. I'm so excited. **

**Review please :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They led me to a room. Josie's room was next door and Edmund's room was right across the hall. My room was huge, about the size of my apartment back home. I smiled when Lucy and Susan led me inside. It was decorated in red and gold and it reminded me of Gryffindor. The room had a fireplace, which was on, creating a warm glow in the room. The bed was huge, probably a size king or bigger. There was a dresser, with flowers and a small music box adorning the top of it. There was a large amount of paintings around the room, all very colorful and beautiful. There was a small, brown couch near the fireplace and a bookshelf that covered one fourth of a wall. Unfamiliar titles were on the shelf; not even Jane Austen or Shakespeare were there.

I had _maids, _Rella and Connie. They were both from poor families in Archenland, a neighboring land of Narnia. You learn a lot from eavesdropping. They led me to a large bathroom that was connected to the actual room. It had a bathtub, a sink, and a toilet, or that's what it resembled. After taking a bath, which was weird because I was used to showers, I felt so refreshed and slightly drowsy. The large amounts of oils were wonderful. I especially liked the vanilla one, it smelled delightful. Once I finished I found a thick towel and wrapped it around myself. I didn't find anything to wear, so I decided to call out to Rella and Connie. After a few seconds, I heard the door opening and then closing. I waited a few more minutes before opening the door slightly and peeking out. I didn't see anyone; the only thing I _did_ see was an earthy blue gown lying on top of the bed.

I opened the door completely and, still wrapped in the light pink towel, ran up to the bed quickly, just in case Connie or Rella decided to come back.

I started unwrapping my towel when I heard a loud _"Thump!"_ from behind me.

I wrapped the towel and turned around all in one second and found myself face to face with a wide-eyed King Edmund, who had dropped a fairly large book. I froze for two seconds and then glanced back down to my current attire. That's when I yelled.

"Get out! Oh, my God! Don't look at me! Get the fuck outta here!"He snapped out of whatever he was in and turned around fast. He made his way out of the room, running and blurting out apologies. The door shut with a loud thud.

I let out a large breath I hadn't realized I was holding. My heart was beating quickly and I realized that a king of a strange world almost saw me _naked_. I had a feeling it was going to be a very awkward stay.

I sat down on the enormous bed and grabbed the dress. I stared at it for a few seconds, and after ten minutes managed to put it on. It was a v-neck blue dress. The sleeves went down to my wrist tightly, and the material clinging to the skin on my waist, chest, and arms. The skirt fell loosely to the ground. It was beautiful. I had never worn a dress like that, a dress so old-fashioned. It fit perfectly, surprisingly. I found some shoes that resembled ballet flats that matched the color of the dress, and I sat in front of the vanity. I brushed my still moist hair and wondered briefly what to do with it. I finally decided to pull it all to my right side and make a fishtail braid. I looked a lot more presentable to these people, I hoped.

When I was done with my long hair (after about 20 minutes), I walked out of the room. I saw Edmund pacing the hallway and he looked up when he heard my door creaking open.

"Oh, um, hello. Look, I'm very sorry about before. I didn't mean to come in like that, without knocking. But, I didn't know you looked like that. I just wanted to tell you that Lucy, Susan, and Peter wanted to talk to you and your friend, I never intended on seeing you…like that." He said all this very rushed, and I actually had some trouble deciphering what he was trying to say. He blushed when he said the last sentence. I was sure my cheeks were a replica of his.

"Um, it's okay. Really, it's fine," I said. He started to say something else, but I kept talking. "Look, you didn't see anything, did you?" He shook his head. "Okay, then, see? No harm done. I'll go get Josie."

"Alright, I'll stay here and I'll walk you two," he said, and I nodded awkwardly.

I walked into Josie's room and saw her standing in front of a mirror. Her dress was midnight and electric blue. She had corset styled lacing on the front and back and trumpet style sleeves. The skirt of the dress had tiny beads and sequence on it. It was far more extravagant than my dress. Her hair, however, was still moist and not styled. She sat down on a chair and I started French-braiding her hair.

"Your hair looks pretty. Who did it for you?" Josie asked. Her tone was friendly, trying to start a conversation after our small fight earlier that day. She sure didn't like Narnia!

"Myself," I responded.

"Don't you have maids?"

"Well, yes, but they weren't there." I decided not to include the small incident with Edmund. She was my best friend, but she didn't need to know everything.

"Mine's are Gwyneth and Karen," Josie said. I responded with my maid's names. That was the end of our conversation.

When I was done, we went out the room and Edmund was there, just like he had said. Our walk was long, and I really couldn't look at him. I still felt embarrassed about what had happened before, despite my words to him. I've had a couple of boyfriends before (William, Manny, and Dante), but none of them ever saw me naked or about to get naked. I was blushing the entire way.

I felt a nudge and looked towards Josie. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, confused.

"You're quiet. You're never quiet, about anything." I knew Edmund was listening, even if he wasn't showing it. I shrugged.

"I don't have anything to say."

Lucy, Susan, and Peter were waiting for us in the same room I woke up in. I felt nervous about being in the same room with so many royals. I didn't know if I should bow, or address them personally, so I just bent my head down and looked at the hem of my dress and bit my bottom lip.

"Josie and Jennifer, right?" Susan asked, smiling.

I looked up and smiled slightly. Josie nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"So did you like your rooms?" Lucy asked us.

"Yes, it was cool. Very big," I said, smiling awkwardly. I realized that a lot about this place was awkward, or at least that's how it felt to me. Maybe I'm just an awkward person around people.

"Well, we want to ask you more about yourselves. What year are you from exactly?" Lucy asked us, seeming honestly curious.

"2011," I said. I knew they were from the 1940s, because of the whole war talk from before.

"Whoa, we're like seventy years older. That is so strange," Susan said, raising her eyebrows in mild surprise. The age difference was quite overwhelming, considering the fact that they looked about the same age as Josie and me.

"How do you travel in 2011? What do you use?" Peter asked.

"Uh the subway and cars, of course…" Josie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They had cars in the forties, right? Well, they all looked puzzled for a few seconds. I tried to explain, "You know, four wheels, different colors, the brands—Mustangs, Lamborghinis, Mercedes…"

"Oh, yes, I remember cars!" Lucy exclaimed, her usual enthusiasm and bubbly personality showing.

"Yeah, they're a little different from your time, but yeah, it's the same idea," I said, acknowledging the similarities between cars of back then and the cars of now.

"We travel by—" Susan started, but I interrupted.

"Horses, we know."

"Do you know how to ride horses?" Edmund asked. I shook my head.

"We live in New York. The traffic is insane and the closest we've ever gotten to a horse is carriage rides in Central Park. So, I'm just going to speak for both of us and say no; we don't know how to ride horses." _Josie's being very bitchy today_, I thought to myself. Sarcasm was usually my thing.

"Oh, then you're going to have to train!" Lucy exclaimed. "I could teach them," she said to Peter.

"Train us in horse-riding?" I asked, my eyes wide. I had never had any traumatic experience with horses, but they looked like very big, powerful creatures. Plus, I'd seen those cowboys movies—I know what happens.

"Yes, of course. And no Lucy, Edmund can train them. Remember, you still have to finish with your tutor," Peter said. Lucy huffed and I looked towards Edmund. He sent me a small grin, and I returned it. So, tomorrow I was going to learn to ride a horse. Great! ...Please note the sarcasm.

**Hey everyone! It took me a while to update and I know it's short. It's just that my internet went away and then my sister went into labor 3 weeks earlier than expected. So, now I have two new beautiful babies in my family, Mason Alexander and Elizabeth Rose. :) I am SO happy with that, but very unhappy with this chapter. I don't know why, but I really don't like it. Maybe it's just me, but I don't know! It seems too…eh! I can't explain it. I guess I didn't give it my best. :( So right now I'm listening to the Beatles so it's making me feel a bit better. **

**There might be a week or two between the postings of new chapter, at least till after May. First of all, I'm dancing in my best friends Quinceañera (fifteens birthday party…it's a Hispanic tradition) which are in February and we have to practice all 4 dances (they're couple dances). Then I'm doing an Alice in Wonderland scene for drama also in February (I'm Alice :)) In March I have a lot of distant family coming in. In April, I'm singing in my school's Spring Show, and in May and the beginning of June, I have AP exams and finals. So, my life is very busy right now and I will try my best to fit this story in because I really want to finish it. So…**

**Please review :DDD **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt sore all over. My muscles ached, as well as my head, and they both begged me to rest. I had never been worked to the point of pain, not even in track, but I guess there is a first time for everything. I cracked my neck and threw myself against the soft bed and closed my eyes, however, I did not fall asleep. The thin blanket of sweat covering my skin began to slowly disappear and my breath and heartbeat began to even out. My lower back was beginning to throb slightly. Connie and Rella came in to help me dress for dinner.

I had woken up early. At first I panicked, not really knowing where I was until the memories of the previous day came flooding back. I sighed and got up from the comfortable bed drowsily. I stretched and moaned loudly. My sleep had been wonderful and it was hard to wake up. However, there was a long peach dress with tight three-quarter sleeves and a pair of flats waiting for me. After I took a bath, Connie and Rella came in and helped me dress and then let me be. The dress was long enough to cover my feet, so instead of putting on the flats, I slid on the pair of Converse I was wearing the day before. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and started looking through the many drawers of the vanity, finding a perfume that smelled delightful.

I sneaked (snuck?) out of my room slowly and quietly knocked on Josie's door. I heard her loud and heavy footsteps and she finally opened the door. She had a trumpet sleeved, light pink dress. Her hair was styled into a beautiful side braid, a ribbon matching the dress woven into it.

"Hey," she said. "Are you ready? We should go eat something, breakfast is just starting, Gwyneth said so. Besides we need energy, we're riding horses today, remember?" I think that's the most Josie had ever spoken in Narnia!

"Yeah, you're right. I can't see how that works out while wearing these dresses."

Josie smirked. "Hey, if those girls can do it, then so can we."

I smiled. "I guess so."

We walked out at the same time King Edmund walked out of his room. I blushed, remembering yesterday's incident. He smiled at us.

"Hello Jennifer, Josie," he said. I smiled back and muttered back a 'hey' while Josie merely gave him a curt nod.

He escorted us to breakfast, one of us on each arm. We reached the dining area, the large table in the center, and found Susan, Lucy, and Peter already there.

Susan and Peter smiled at us and said "good morning." Lucy, however, stood and gave Edmund, Josie, and me a hug. I was a little startled, but hugged her back anyways. I have always been a hugger. I sat down at the table, Lucy on one side and Josie on the other. Edmund was directly in front of me, Peter and Susan next to him.

There was a large plate placed on the table, a great amount of delicious looking pancakes placed on it. Our glass cups were filled with orange juice. I ate as much as I normally would (a lot!) and talked to Lucy because Josie always acted silent around the royals.

"So, are you ready to horse ride?" Lucy asked me cheerfully.

"Well, I'm excited, but a little scared. I mean, I've never ridden a horse before. I really don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry too much about it. It's not that hard. You'll get the hang of it soon, so it will be alright. Besides Edmund is an excellent horse rider. He'll teach you well," she said, squeezing my arm reassuringly. I smiled genuinely at her, for the first time, instead of awkwardly.

"Thanks, but considering the fact that I have two left feet, I doubt that I'll get the hang of it fast. Actually, I doubt I'll get the hang of it at all," I said, jokingly. Lucy chuckled. I looked up to see Edmund smiling towards me and his sister. I blushed slightly and directed my gaze towards my food once my eyes met with his. I looked at Josie, who was stuffing her face, and then towards Lucy once again. She was looking at me mischievously.

I looked at her as if she had grown another head and bit my lip. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, and looked towards her sister, the same expression on her face. Then, they both looked at me and smiled.

"Ok, that's not weird at all," I said, a little crept out at their identical expressions. If I didn't think they looked alike before, I sure as hell do now.

"Alright, now, put your left foot into the left stirrup," Edmund said slowly. We started our training a couple minutes ago, and I had already asked Edmund at _least_ ten questions. I know I was a bit annoying, but I couldn't help that I was so curious. "And don't forget to shift your weight onto your right leg, so you don't put pressure on Kroner."

"Don't worry," I said. "_I got this_." I did as he told me on my beautiful brown horse and saw Josie do the same with her white one.

"Alright, now shift your weight to your left foot and swing your right foot over the back of the horse and put it into the right stirrup." I gave Edmund a look.

"Alright, I can do that. It sounds easy enough. Right, Josie?" I looked towards Josie who had already mounted her horse. I looked at her shocked and she shrugged. I looked back towards Edmund and he smiled sheepishly.

"It helps if your tall." I looked at him, my mouth hanging slightly open in fake offence.

"Wha—what are you saying?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he said, smiling at me. I glared at him, but his innocent look soon turned my glare into a smile and eye roll.

"Whatever," I said. I did as he told me and swung my right leg over, but instead of it going all the way to the other side of the horse, I accidently kicked it. Kroner rushed forwards and I lost my balance and fell. I closed my eyes, expecting the painful contact with the floor to come quickly, but instead, I felt warm arms wrap around my midsection. I looked up and found myself looking at Edmund. He smiled, humored, and I smiled sheepishly.

"So…how'd I do?" I asked him, a smile on my face and my eyebrows raised.

"Next time, try _not_ to kick me," the horse said. I gulped, and nodded. I really need to get used to this whole 'animals can talk' thing. Josie chuckled quietly.

Edmund laughed loudly. "Alright, let's try that again."

This time, I actually managed to mount the horse correctly. I put both my feet in the stirrups and grabbed the reins.

"Ah! I did it! If I could hug you right now, I would!" I told Edmund, my excitement making both him and Josie smile.

"Alright, well now that you got that, let's learn how to ride," he said mounting his own horse, a beautiful and majestic black horse.

By lunchtime, my back was already sore, having fallen off that stupid horse _five _fucking times. We ate some weird looking, yet awesome tasting sandwiches and drank an ice cold glass of water.

"Alright, hurry up so we can keep going," Edmund said. I choked a little on my sandwich.

"There's more?" Josie asked. Yeah, she fell off, too. Edmund just nodded in a '_duh!_' kind of way. I just groaned.

"Come on, girls, how can you expect to learn how to horse ride if you're just being lazy?" he asked us.

"Well, being lazy is how I learn stuff," I claimed and looked at him.

"Really?" he asked in his awesome British accent.

"Yeah," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole wide world. He just smiled and afterwards, we continued training.

**Hello :) I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in like literally **_**forever**_**. I'm just really lazy and well, now I feel horrible. So, please review and I promise to try to update the next chapter much faster. I hope you liked this chapter, although I do admit, I was in an entire different world writing it. Well, I will continue with my Harry Potter Weekend 3 and leave you guys to review. Love you guys ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Alright, we'll go over it, _again. _You draw your sword first, obviously," Edmund said, frustrated. It had been a week since we started to ride horses, and I don't mean to toot my own horn—but, _toot!_ I was actually really good with riding horses. I managed not to get thrown off the animal anymore than I did the first day. Josie was basically an expert, so that kind of brought my self-esteem down a little, but for riding for the first time in my life, I did awesome. Sword fighting, however, wasn't exactly my forte. We've been training for a week with Edmund and a centaur called Joplin. You know, swords are a hell of a lot heavier than Johnny Depp makes them look.

"Remember the correct stance and _stay balanced_. Keep your feet shoulder width apart and remember to never cross your feet or bring them together," Joplin said. I positioned myself like he told me and so did Josie. The sword was really heavy and my arm was trying to ache from not resting it in a long time.

"Align your wrist with the hilt to get a good grip on it. And remember to stay focused. Don't let your mind drift away from the fight." I followed Joplin's instructions.

"So, I'm gonna attack Josie now," Edmund said, a small smile gracing his lips. I had realized after training for a day that he was obsessed with swords. Scratch that, he was _infatuated _with swords. I shuddered at the thought of Edmund ogling a sword in a wedding dress and instead focused of Joplin's words.

"To attack, you swing towards them. There are seven different slashing attacks, which I'm sure you remember, and to defend yourself rotate your arms and body to move the hilt left and right to defend yourself against attacks towards your upper body or midsection."

I watched in odd fascination and Josie swung to attack and Edmund's sword made contact with hers. After a few seconds, Josie's sword flew out of her hands.

Then it was my turn. Crap. Fuckity fuck! Edmund stood in front of me, a look on his face that resembled a predator stalking its prey. Yeah, I know what those looks are like; I've watched Animal Planet before. He swung his sword forward, and my I went to block him, a gut instinct. I actually managed to hit his sword. However, his strength overpowered mine and I went tumbling down to the ground. Edmund offered me his hand and I let him help me up.

Joplin shook his head. "Lady Jennifer, does the word 'balance' even exist in your vocabulary?" he teased. I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled an 'I dunno'.

"Again." Man, I really hate sword fighting. Whatever happened to peace and love? Violence is never the answer, loves.

* * *

After a long day of falling and almost breaking my wrist (I wish I had; it would've been an excellent excuse to get out of training), I finally made it to my room and I took a short bath. They stopped being relaxing after a couple of days. I dressed in a deep red gown with ivory crushed velvet. It had trumpet styled sleeves and I, of course, wore my converse. I was a way to lazy to do something with my hair, so I just picked it up in a messy bun.

Josie was already sitting at the dinner table when I got there, along with everyone else. I took my seat, and waited for the food to come. When it finally did come, I wolfed it down as fast as possible, just wanting to get to the soft, heavenly bed before I passed out from exhaustion.

I was finally settling in the warm, comfortable, beautiful bed when there was a knock on the door. _If I pretend to be asleep, maybe they'll just leave,_ I thought to myself. I really didn't know who was at the door, but honestly, I didn't care at all. The knocking became louder and I groaned.

"Come in! I'm decent!" I yelled out lazily. Two heads popped out around the wooden door, the redhead with an excited smile and the brunette blushing. The two queens came into my room, Lucy running straight into the bed to join me, and Susan sitting on the edge calmly. How can this little devil (Lucy) have so much energy when I'm practically a zombie?

"Yes?" I asked bluntly, sitting up from my comfortable position. _Great_. It's going to be so fricking hard to get comfortable again.

"It's just so exciting having another girl with us! We've barely gotten to bond with all the training, so we decided, how about now?" Lucy said with a grin so big that I thought her face was going to slip in half. Literally.

"What about Josie?" I asked, yawning.

"Oh you're tired, we'll just—" Susan was interrupted by the overactive child next to me.

"We went into her room, but she was out like a light. I even tried tickling her to wake her up, but she wouldn't budge." Josie McGomery, you are so dead. Faking your sleep so you wouldn't have to deal with L.D. (It's Little Devil aka Lucy). Josie was the lightest sleeper I knew,, so for her to 'not budge', she must obviously be faking.

"Um, yeah, she's a really heavy sleeper," I lied; I didn't want to make these two feel bad.

"Dear Aslan, she's just like Edmund," Susan said with a light laugh and shaking her head. "To get that one up, we have to go through a mission."

At the mention of Edmund, I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I desperately wished the girls hadn't seen it, but alas, the world was going against me, and Little Devil noticed.

"Jennifer…are you _blushing_?" Lucy asked me, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Oh, crap.

"I'm just really embarrassed for Josie. Yeah, was she snoring?" I tried to cover up.

"Um, no, I don't think she was. Are you sure that's it?" Susan asked, a little worriedly. "Your face looks like a tomato."

"Yeah, of course that's it." I tried to change the subject. "So, um, Edmund is really hard to wake up, eh?" At the mention of the boy, I felt my face grow even hotter, if it was possible. I looked toward Lucy and she had a mischievous smile replacing her face-splitting one. I looked towards Susan and the same expression graced her gentle features.

"Jennifer," Lucy said.

"Yes, Little De—I mean, Lucy?" I asked, almost giggling out loud at my slip-up.

"You realize what that blush means…" Susan said, not elaborating.

"My blush means something?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Yes…" Susan trailed on again. Lucy looked about ready to burst.

"_You like Edmund!_" My eyes widened, and I shook my head furiously at the sisters, trying to keep the furious blush that was about to overtake my face. They both nodded.

"No, I don't," I said, calmly. "You will, then," Little Devil said.

I let out a small laugh. "No, I won't."Lucy and Susan looked at one another, and they stood up.

"We'll see about that," Lucy said, and they both left. I had a feeling Lucy really _was_ the devil…or at least, a demon. The girl is _freaky_.

**Um, hello everyone. :D Well, I wanted to apologize for not updating since March (?) and I know you guys are mad at me, but I was having family problems and stuff, and I really lost my writing mojo. It's still not really back, but I felt as though I owed you guys this. I know what I want to happen; it's just a problem of getting those ideas into words. I don't want to make this story eel rushed, so…Thank you for patiently (and not so patiently) waiting for me to update this story and I promise you that I will not leave you guys hanging for such a long time. So… visit the website my cousin made for me—the link is on my profile. It shows a playlist and picture of Jenn and Josie. **

**OH, and congrats to my sister who gave birth to her beautiful twins (they are TOO cute) and my birthday was last month, so :) **

**If you guys have any ideas for this story, I'm open for suggestions, so don't hesitate. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Over the next few weeks, life passed normally—well, as normal as it could get. I managed to improve greatly with my sword fighting skills, however I still needed a little tweaking here and there and, well, basically everywhere. I got my own sword, who I named Bob. The blade was strikingly shiny silver and the handle was a deep brown and a light gold. My relationships with the inhabitants also improved. Joplin, the centaur, was a great trainer and every day I learned something new about him. He was definitely one of the most loyal creatures I have ever met. Lucy and Susan became great friends of mine, while Josie kept distancing herself from me, though I don't know why. Peter became the big brother I wish I never had. We had a lot in common and he helped me a lot when I was trying to learn more about the history of Narnia, but he was _way_ too protective.

_It was late in the evening, right after dinner, and I was at the library reading the big, fat book entitled Narnia: A History, Volume I. Peter was sitting next to me, reading something that I really didn't care about. I was turning the page, when I got a paper cut. I yelped, mostly because the little cut hurt like a bitch. _

_Let's just say that I literally had to stop Peter from calling a doctor. _

See what I mean? If he was like that with me, after only knowing me a little over a month, I can't imagine what his younger siblings must go through. Poor, poor children…

Then, of course, was Edmund. Let's just say that whenever we were alone together, which was a lot thanks to Susan and Lucy, my mind went completely blank. I didn't know what to say to him and, usually, things got awkward quickly. I mean, sometimes we had very interesting conversations. He and I were so different, so we usually disagreed about most things, however, we never fought. We always managed to have well thought out conversations, unless I thought about my "crush", as Lucy put it, which would make things awkward.

I wouldn't say I had a crush on the Just king. I mean, he was really attractive, and he was really nice, helpful, and caring and every time I thought about him I blushed and my throat would swell up, but that does not mean I like him. Nope, I don't like him at all. He is just my friend.

Currently, I was out horse riding with Peter. Everyone else was busy doing something else, so we were alone in the forest. He kept pointing out certain plants and animals that we passed. The conversation was light and easy, until he changed the subject.

"So, Jenn…" he started off, suddenly reminding me of Lucy and Susan.

"…Yes, Pete?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard from a very reliable source that you have a crush on a certain Just King." I blushed, and saw Peter smirk.

"Is this _reliable_ source Lucy or Susan?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and trying to remain nonchalant.

"Both," he said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, they're like a team. I mean, at first, the resemblance between them was barely there, but then, I got to know them." _Good, Jennifer, try to shift the subject _away_ from Edmund. _

"Yes, well, they are really alike once you get to know them…You know, I think they're right," he said, grinning the same exact mischievous way as Lucy and Susan.

I started to blush, knowing exactly what he was talking about. _Nonchalant, Jennifer_. "Um, right about what?"

"Don't try to act all casual about it. I meant, that I think you do like Edmund," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't." He shrugged and turned around, heading for the castle. I followed his lead. I don't like him, do I?

The next day, I woke up, feeling good. It was probably about ten, and my stomach growled silently for food. I glimpsed out the window and noticed no clouds and the sun shining happily in the sky. I suddenly thought of the beach. I've spent over a month in this place and I haven't been able to go to the beach, yet. I loved the ocean. My aunt, Kathy Beth, lived in Florida and my mom, sisters, and I visited her every summer. She had a gorgeous beach house in Sarasota, FL and it was amazing there.

I got dresses in a long, puffy-sleeved blouse with a large, unclosed opening that didn't show cleavage. Over it, I put a brown jumper that had gathering and pleats in the long skirt. I rolled the sleeves to my elbows and put on my Converse, of course. I picked my hair up in a messy bun at the top of my head, and headed out. I went to see if Josie wanted to come, but she wasn't in her room. I shrugged and went down to eat some breakfast.

Only the girls were there, including Josie. I sat down, and placed three pancakes and a block of butter on top.

"Good morning, Jenn," Lucy and Susan said at the same time.

"HI, guys," I said, smiling.

I sat next to Josie and turned towards her. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I whispered to her.

"I know you're not a morning person. I'm actually surprised you're up so early," she said.

"True. Hey, I'm going to the beach after breakfast. Do you guys want to come with?" I asked. Susan and Lucy shook their heads. I looked at Josie expectantly.

"No, thanks," she said. I shrugged and finished my breakfast. After I was done, I said bye to the girls and made my way out of the castle. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and accidentally bumped into a warm chest. I looked up into Edmund's chocolate brown eyes and took a step back.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I told him, smiling sheepishly.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention either. Where are you going?" he asked me, smiling. His smile was really nice. It made a glint show up in his eyes and it made my heart pound a little faster.

"Oh, um, I was going to the beach. I haven't had the chance to go yet," I said, still smiling.

"You're going to love it there, it's so peaceful," he said. "Peter and I are going out horse riding later, so if you're back by then, maybe, you want to join me? I mean… us. Do you want to join us…later?" he asked. He looked hopeful, but I just thought it was my overactive imagination.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said.

"Great. Well, I have to go."And before I knew what had happened, Edmund leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. He smiled shyly and walked away. I stood there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what had just happened. My cheek still tingled from where his warm lips touched my skin, and I smiled slightly as my heart rapidly.

There were only two thoughts that were passing my brain as I walked to the beach. One, I hope he does that again. Two, I hope neither Lucy nor Susan saw that.

**Hello, everyone. I updated must faster than the last time. Uh, I really don't have anything to say right now, so I guess I just leave you guys to review. And , even if you have this story in your favorites or on alert, still review so I can have your feedback. Reviews help me write and become a better writer. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Oh, and don't forget to visit the website my cousin made for me. The link is on my profile. :D So, I guess i did have something to say. Lol**

**Please, reaview. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Edmund POV_

"So," started Peter, "I hear that you and Jennifer have a little something going on."

I spat out the water I had been drinking, and started to choke. Peter pounded on my back forcefully until my airway cleared. I breathed in deeply a few times to make sure I wouldn't choke again.

"Um, Peter, we have nothing going on. We're just friends," I said. Jennifer was a sweet girl, a little _weird_, but she was fun to talk to. Well, frankly, she was a lot weird, but I guess that's because of the age difference, and the time difference, and all that jazz.

"That's not what Lucy and Susan told me." Of course, it had to be Susan and, especially, Lucy. They've been talking to me, too. Mostly about Jennifer. I honestly don't know what their deal is. Although, I have to admit, Jenn made my heart speed up, _sometimes_, and I got kind of nervous when she's near, and I usually try to show off a bit, but that doesn't mean I have "something going on" with her. Honestly, that's completely mental.

"Well, you know Susan and Lucy. They always make something out of nothing," I said, in what I hope sounded sincerity.

"Yes, but I don't think that's the case," he said. Man, now there are three of them. Bloody hell, I think Peter's the worst of them. Usually, the girls just dropped the subject, but I don't think Peter will be that easy to distract.

_Well, you learn something new every day. What you, dearest Eddie, learned today: Peter is worse than a girl._

"It's the case, I'm pretty positive," I responded. Peter rolled his eyes.

_I repeat: worse than a girl!_

"Aw, come on, Ed. Don't you think Jennifer is rather pretty?"

_Don't say yes, Eddie, don't say yes._

"I think she's pretty."

_Don't say yes, Eddie, don't say—WHAT? Did Peter just say what I think he said? No, of course not, Eddie. You're just imagining things…No you're not. He said it._

"You, uh, you think she's pretty?" I asked him, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yes, I do. Don't you?" he asked me. He almost seemed amused at my attempt to act aloof.

"Yes, I do," I responded curtly.

_Well, aren't you a smart cookie. Now he's going to tell the girls, and the girls are going to make your life miserable. Miserable, Eddie, _miserable.

"Whoa, calm down there, sass-pants. There is no need for the tone," Peter said, looking (and sounding) rather smug.

_Sass-pants? What? I may be occasionally bold, but I'm not sassy! I'm not sassy…am I?_

"I don't have a tone," I responded defensively.

"Sure," Peter said sarcastically.

_Don't worry, Eddie, you don't have a tone. Ignore your idiotic brother. _

I smiled slightly.

"Why are you smiling?" Peter asked me, staring strangely at me.

"Because, I don't have a tone. I'm right, and you're an idiot."

_Ha-ha, Peter! Beat that!_

"Oh, and what exactly are you right about?"

_Silly, silly Peter._

"Having a tone, or, shall I say, _lacking_ a tone," I said, smugly.

"Well, at least I'm right about you liking Jennifer." That wiped the smile right off my face.

_Walk away, Eddie, walk away._

I decided to listen to that manly, amazing voice in my head that sounded just like me.

"Just remember that we're going horse riding this afternoon, and I forbid you from mentioning this conversation." He just laughed.

After I had that pointless, silly banter with Peter I was walking outside towards the gardens to take a walk. I needed to clear my head from all the absurd nonsense Peter put in it. I was walking, minding my own business, when something small and warm crashed into me. I looked down into the warm, hazel eyes of the one, the only, Jennifer.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she said, smiling sheepishly. She looked adorable.

_Eddie, don't you remember your conversation with Peter? Friends. You and this incredibly short girl are just friends._

Wow, I honestly had not noticed how short she really was. Her shortness caused me to smile. Her head barely passed my shoulder.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention either. Where are you going?" I asked her. I don't know why, though. I mean, I shouldn't care where she's going. And why can't I stop smiling. I saw a light pink blush cover her cheeks.

"Oh, um, I was going to the beach. I haven't had the chance to go yet," she said, a really nice smile gracing her soft, pink lips. Her smile was rather…beautiful.

_Friends, Eddie, friends. Although, she does have a nice smile. It makes the green stand out in her eyes. And some of the gold, too._

I was confused. Wasn't my voice supposed to tell me I was wrong?

"You're going to love it there, it's so peaceful," I said. A sudden thought popped up in my head.

"Peter and I are going out horse riding later, so if you're back by then, maybe, you want to join me? I mean…us. DO you want to join us…later?" I asked. Good, maybe this will stop Peter from talking about the previous conversation.

_Or maybe you just want her to spend time with you, Eddie. I mean, you're practically begging her to say yes in your mind._

My voice…it betrayed me. Traitor!

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said.

_You're happy, you're happy!_

"Great. Well, I have to go." As much as I hated to admit it, my voice was right. I was happy she said yes, and not just because of Peter.

Oh, well, you know what they say. Carpe Diem, seize the day. I leaned down and placed a kiss on Jennifer's soft, warm, blushing cheek. I suddenly felt shy, and walked away before she said anything. My lips tingled from Jennifer's warmth. It was probably, from all the blushing.

_You want to do it again, Eddie. _

There were only two thoughts that were passing my brain as I walked towards the library. One, my voice is right. Two, I really hope Lucy, Susan, nor Peter saw that.

**Hello, my friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda had second thoughts about it, mostly because I'm not a boy and I'm not from the 20****th**** century, but I just loved Eddie's voices. I'll probably do a Josie POV, but not until it's necessary (it will be). So, please review, because they make me happy and I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon. And yes, the next chapter is back in Jenn's POV and it is important. So, :D Review or I'm gonna get Edmund's voices to go after you. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The walk to the beach was very calming and gave me time to think. Well, I mostly thought about Edmund and that totally unexpected kiss he had given me. I frankly don't know why, but that boy turns me into a nervous, blushing moron. I mean, I didn't like him, so I don't know why I got like that…Well, maybe I did like him. But, it's not definite. I need to sort out my feelings first. Confusion is not a very good feeling.

Anyways, Edmund wasn't the only thing on my mind. I also thought of what Josie and I were doing in Narnia. I mean, I know there was a reason. The Beavers kept slipping up and mentioning that stupid prophecy now and then, and honestly, it was driving me up the wall with curiosity. And I knew that the girls knew something, too; they just don't want to tell me.

"_I wonder why we were called here," Josie asked. It was one morning, before we had any practice for horse riding, or sword fighting, and we were relaxing in the library. _

_There was a strange, inconspicuous look between the two queens. I barely noticed the look, but it was there. However, the only response we received was a shrug from Lucy and a "who knows" from Susan. _

That wasn't helpful at all. I had a feeling the kings would be just as useless as their sisters, so I didn't even bother asking them.

Well, whatever the reason, I was glad to be here. Of course, I miss my mom and my sisters, and my other friends, but Narnia was so beautiful, peaceful, and simply magical.

The beach was one of a kind. I sat near the shore, staring out into the crystal blue waters and the cloudless blue sky. It was a wonderful Kodak moment. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them. I just sat there for a while, staring into the water, smelling the salt water and feeling the soft breeze. I enjoyed just sitting there, admiring the ocean. Suddenly, a forceful wind passed by and knocked me backwards. I slowly stood up, and looked around. The light breeze was back and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing that wasn't there before was a small, violet butterfly. It flew out of nowhere; scaring me slightly, but then it started flying around me.

"Can you talk?" I felt sort of silly for talking to a butterfly, but this was Narnia. Most of the animals here were articulate. However, the small creature didn't answer my question. I just shrugged and started running around, trying to catch it. Catching butterflies was something me and my older sister, Mercedes, used to do when we were younger. It was a bit immature, but it brought back a lot of memories of my childhood. When the butterfly inched closer to the forest, I stopped. I remember what Mr. Beaver had told me about _wild_ animals. The butterfly, though, returned and circled me a few times. It started to go towards the forest, again, and this time, I followed it. I don't really know what caused me to follow it this time, but I did anyways.

Going through the forest alone, without the beavers or Josie, was a lot more frightening. I didn't have a clue as to where I was going; I just kept following the butterfly. It almost felt forced, as if the little insect was pulling me behind it. Eventually, we ended up in a clearing, a small cabin placed to the side. The butterfly flew a few times around the small hut and I hesitantly walked inside. Around the room were a large amount of candles, all lit. The only furniture was a small table with a large black book placed on top. I walked towards the table, and opened the book to the page that was marked.

I scanned the page quickly. It was an Element spell. I softly whispered the words. "I am the Air that blows in the trees; I am the Water that swirls in the Sea. I am the Fire that gives us light; I am the Earth, one too strong to fight. Elements gather in this sacred place, around the fifth which has no face. Bring me your honor, bring me your grace. Come now, I call you, come now in haste."

I looked up from the page and looked around. Nothing happened. I flipped the page in the book and there were a large amount of different spells. I slowly closed the book. I glanced around again. I had an eerie feeling. I shivered suddenly as something cold touched my neck. I turned around and, fortunately, didn't see anything behind me. I sighed in relief, and just as the air passed my mouth the fire lighting the candles extinguished. The cabin was dark, only a bit of sunlight filtering through the trees and the wood. I spotted the door and ran out of the cabin and towards the beach. I ran for a couple of minutes until I reached the beach.

My heart was pounding heavily and I took small shuddering breaths to keep myself composed.

"What the hell just happened?" I whispered to myself. I sighed deeply again, and right before my eyes, a wave went. Yes, it didn't come, it went. It went in the opposite direction it was supposed to go. Holy shit.

I thought about what could've caused this. Well, when I sighed the candles went out and when I sighed again, the wave went backwards. The only thing that popped into my mind was that spell I read. The Element Spell—Earth, Air, Fire, Water. But, that's ridiculous. I mean, there is no freaking way that the words worked. Then again, this is Narnia. Abnormal things happen here, so it might not be so crazy that the spell worked.

I ran towards the castle. I needed to tell someone what just happened. I felt like a child who just did something wrong. I was aware of how utterly _stupid_ I had been. Normally, I'm not quite as dense and foolish as I had been. I had no idea what was going on.

I ran into the castle, panting and my legs were starting to burn. I ran into the sitting room, and luckily Lucy and Susan were there. I vaguely wondered where Josie was, but I had bigger problems.

"I'm freaking out, guys! Freaking out!" I exclaimed. Susan looked up curiously from the book she was reading and Lucy was staring at me with huge, deer-in-the-headlights eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I, uh…I did something bad. Or, at least, I think it's bad," I said awkwardly. Crap, how was I supposed to explain myself? _Oh, I found this cabin in the forest because I was chasing a freaking butterfly. Oh, and then there was this book there and I read a spell out loud and now I can do stuff with air, and possibly, with fire, earth, and water, too._

Yeah, that was bound to go smoothly.

"What did you do?" Susan asked, shutting her book and making space for me on the couch. I sat down, the butterflies in my belly turning into knots. Well, now I hate butterflies, so, let's go with moths. Yeah, the moths in my belly turned into knots.

"Well, I was at the beach and then there was this butterfly there. And I followed it into the forest, because it kind of felt like I was under a spell or something—"

"Wait, you followed a _butterfly_ into the forest?" Lucy asked.

"I was stupid, moving on. There was a cabin there. And I, being the nosy parker I am, went inside. Uh, there was a book. And I, uh, read a sort of spell out of it. And now I think I have powers."

Lucy and Susan just stared at me for a couple of moments. They blinked twice.

"Uh, what exactly did the spell say?" Susan asked me, still barely blinking.

"I don't remember it exactly, but it was aboutcontrolling the elements. You know, earth, air, fire, and water."

"Oh, well, just because you read it, doesn't mean you actually have those powers," Lucy said.

"Yeah, about that. See, there were lit candles in the cabin, and I sighed, and the fire went out," I said, smiling guiltily.

I could tell Susan was trying very hard at not getting angry. She sighed twice, trying to compose herself.

"Alright. Don't worry. We'll figure this out, somehow. Lucy, go call the Beavers. We need to discuss this." I was confused as to why she was calling the Beavers, but I didn't say anything.

She looked at me in a condescending manner. "Jennifer—"

"Yes, I know, Susan. I was insanely stupid. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have…I'm scared."

She sighed and put her arm around me, comfortingly. "It's alright. We'll figure something out. I mean, this is unexpected and complicates things a bit, but at the same time maybe not." I wondered briefly how this was _not_ going to complicate things. "I'm sorry I seem mad. It's just that I have a lot on my mind. I mean, King Abaddon and Queen Eris and Princess Kali of Lamia are coming to visit the castle, and I have to plan a ball, while looking after Lucy, Edmund, Peter, even if he is the eldest, Josie and you! Not only that, but—"

"Susan! Calm down, okay? Take a deep breath. Alright, now what's all this about this king and a ball or whatever?"

"Well, the Royal Family of Lamia is coming. Lamia is a nearby country, and Narnia and it haven't always been on best terms. However, the queen was unable to produce an heir, only a daughter, so they're coming to visit, hoping either Edmund or Peter, agrees to marry her. They've been planning this for months now. I have to throw a ball to officially welcome them to Narnia," Susan said. So, that girl's parents want to marry her off? Well, that doesn't seem fair.

Eventually, the Beavers showed up, Lucy in tow.

"Alright, can someone please tell us what's going on? I was in the middles of my bath," Mr. Beaver said. Everyone stared up at me, expectantly.

I explained everything that happened to the beavers.

"Well, it looks like evil is closer than we thought," Mrs. Beaver said.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked him.

"Because it seems that Lady Jennifer here was under a spell, most likely an evil one."

"Evil?" I questioned. That didn't sound too fun.

"Yes, what did you think you were in Narnia for? To go chasing butterflies into the forest? Whenever a Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve is brought into Narnia, it's because Narnia needs help, someone to fight for it. Help from what is the question, though," Mr. Beaver said. I shook my head fervently.

"And you think that's the reason Josie and I came to Narnia? Well, newsflash! I'm a coward and Josie is a pacifist. Is that why I'm being trained? Does this have to do with that stupid prophecy? You guys knew this! You knew that I had to fight. Well, you know what? That prophecy is wrong. I'm not going to do it—I'm not going to fight an army." Hell to the no.

"Not even if that army is not an army?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. God, this is getting way too complicated for me.

"Nothing, my Lady. You'll find out soon enough," Mrs. Beaver said. Didn't she get the point? I don't want to fight anything. I'm not going to fight anything.

The Beavers talked to Susan and Lucy alone; I didn't get to hear anything of their conversation. Unlike me, these people really knew how to whisper.

I managed to calm down after a while and Lucy sat next to me. Susan left along with the little critters.

"You know, when we first came to Narnia four years ago, I didn't want to fight either. And I had to. I was only ten. I was so much younger than you, and I thought the same way you did. But things happened that forced me to fight," she said.

"Well, what going to happen to me? What's going to force me to fight?"

"You'll find out eventually. I wish I can tell you, but I'm not even entirely sure of what's going to happen."

"I'm sorry I sort of freaked out earlier. And, if you don't mind me asking, what things forced you to fight?" I asked her.

"Well, that's a story for another time." She got up to leave, probably to help Susan do whatever Susan was doing.

"Lucy? What's going to happen to me? You know, concerning all these _powers_?" I asked her.

"Well, we decided that Joplin can help you with those."

I left soon after Lucy did. I didn't really feel up to anything at that moment, or for the rest of the day. I was staring down at the floor, not paying attention to where I was going. I suddenly crashed into a warm chest. I looked up and found myself face to face with Edmund.

Déjà vu, much?

"We really need to stop meeting up like this," he said, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah," I said, trying to smile, although it probably looked more like a grimace.

"Actually, it's not so bad that I bumped into you. Peter and I were just about to go horse riding," he exclaimed, smiling broadly.

"Oh, right, well, I really don't feel up to it right now." His smile shrunk and he looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, why not?"

"Um, something happened and I just, I don't feel very well. I'm sorry," I told him.

"Well do you want me to call a doctor for you? I don't mind—"

"No, no. It's just, I feel sort of emotionally drained and exhausted. Don't worry about me. Go and have fun with Peter." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. I came to a sudden, blissful realization that Edmund was going to keep doing that. At least one good thing came out of today.

Edmund.

**Wow, so this is my longest chapter. It's five pages on Word. I know some people write longer chapters than this, but I'm not really good at long chapters. A lot of important things happen in this chapter and now is when the story really starts to get into the whole plot and stuff. I hope you guys liked it and **_**please please please please**_** don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_** :) I love it when you guys do, it inspires me to keep on writing chapters because I know that people like it and keep reading it. Did you guys know that this is the closest I've ever gotten to finishing a multi-chapter story? I usually never get this close and I really want to finish this story. So, :D Oh, I'm going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter (the amusement park)! EEEEPPP! I'm so excited. **

**Please review. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The morning I found out about my powers, I woke up with my mouth dry and water literally pouring out of my fingertips. It took me a while to find my voice, and when I finally did, I screamed—loudly. I was frightened beyond belief; it was just something so unnatural.

Josie was the first one that walked, well, ran, into the room. She looked frightened and when she saw the water forming a huge puddle on the floor, and the walls soaked, she gave a small yell, too. Edmund was next to run in and he looked shocked and only slightly surprised.

"Oh, my Aslan. Well, we're going to give you a new room and we're going to have Joplin teaching you to control your powers," he said, simply.

"How did you—" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Susan and Lucy told me and Pete," he said, shrugging.

"Powers, what powers?" Josie asked me, looking extremely confused.

"Jo, I'll explain later," I told her. I didn't feel like talking about my predicament to anyone; hell, I didn't even want to think about it.

"It's Josie, and of course you will," she said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" I asked her. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Edmund looked slightly afraid of us fighting; Susan and Lucy barely fought, so I assumed that he didn't have much experience in dealing with things like these.

"You're excused," she said, rolling her eyes and scowling at me.

"What is your problem?" I asked her, shocked. "Why are you being such a jerk?"

Right before she was about to respond, Susan and Lucy barged into the room, dragging a half asleep Peter behind them.

"What happened? Why did you scream?" Lucy yelled. I looked down at my hands and noticed that the water had stopped pouring. I examined them, expecting to find a sort of scar or hole from where the water had poured from, but there wasn't any evidence of any water. Well, except for around the room, where everything was soaking wet.

"Um, I woke up and water was pouring out of my hands and I just got freaked out. That's all," I told them, taking deep breaths to try to calm me. Lucy and Susan looked around the room, noticing the damp walls and floor. Peter stood with his eyes closed. Edmund smacked his head.

"What? It's the middle of the night," Peter exclaimed.

"It's eight in the morning, Peter," Lucy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I went to sleep late last night. I was preparing for the whole visit from Lamia," Peter said groggily.

Susan nodded in understanding.

"Well, anyways, you're going to have to get another room. There's another room next to Edmund's, across the hall. Is that fine?" Susan asked me.

"Yeah, that's okay," I said. I really didn't care where my room was. I just hoped that I didn't light the room on fire, or blew the roof off. That would be a lot harder to fix than just letting the space dry. I went down to the dining room to grab a quick breakfast, and I helped Connie and Rella, my maids (who where only there to help me occasionally), move my things to my new room. It looked a lot like my old room, except that the color scheme was blue and gray.

After a while, everything dry was placed into my new space. I walked downstairs in order to fix myself some lunch. I ate a simple ham and cheese sandwich and started to walk back upstairs.

As I was about to reach my new room, I saw Josie coming out of her room. She walked past me, barely acknowledging me.

"Wait," I called out to her.

"What?" she asked me coldly. I turned around to face her and took a couple of steps closer to her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked her.

"Do you really want to know what my problem is? Alright, _you're_ my problem."

"How am I your problem? What the hell did I do?" I asked her. I honestly don't know what I did to make her this pissed off.

"Oh, please, you know exactly what you did. It's not fair that you have all these powers and everyone likes you, while I'm basically ignored. I'm sick of it, Jennifer," she told me, glaring.

"You think I asked for this? I didn't. I didn't ask for super cool powers or to have anyone like me. And it's not my fault that people ignore you. And while you're being a sentimental child whining about how bitterly unfair you life has been, it may have escaped your notice, but life_ isn't _fair." I told her, venom lacing my words and I was glaring at her.

"You're going to regret this, Jennifer. I swear to God, you are. And I really hate you right now. Actually, I've always had. You want to know the real reason I was ever friends with you? It's because I felt sorry for you. You were nobody without me, just a little, pathetic loser. And you know? It's not worth it anymore. _You're _ not worth it anymore."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"You know, I might be a pathetic loser, but I might grow out of that. But, you will never stop being a jerk. And you try to act so innocent like, 'Oh, I love everybody and I'm so quiet and shy', but you're not. You think you're like the sun and the whole world revolves around you and everyone loves you, when actually, everybody _hates_ you. And you want to know why? I'll tell you why, it's because you're a mean girl, Josie; you're a bitch!"

She drew back a bit, probably not used to retaliation from me. "Wow, Milan, you're actually standing up to me?" She smiled sarcastically. "It's actually unbelievable that you might grow some balls."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately, McGomery, you still have no chance at becoming an actual human being."

"Fuck you."

She gave me a death glare and walked away.

If I thought that horse riding and sword fighting was hard, training to control my new powers was even harder. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Joplin was working me ten times harder than ever, and Josie and I were in a big, probably unfixable, fight. I had never spoken to her like that, although I have, on occasion, thought like that.

The first night of my training, I walked up the staircase in tears. Everything was just coming at me all at once, and I was just so tired of everything.

The only reason I was training so much and so often to control my powers was because Susan didn't want an _accident _to happen when the royal family of Lamia came to visit tomorrow.

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter, it was so much fun to write, especially the fight scene. It was hilarious for me. If you recognize any of the quotes from in there, tell me. Oh, and some shameless advertising, if you like Teen Wolf (one of my amazing reviewers does), check out my new story. Oh, and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter was freaking amazing! I adored it! I bought Harry's Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt AND my own wand (well, Harry's wand). But it's still cool!**

**Anywho! Please review :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Please, I implore you, don't forget to smile and be nice." We were all getting a lesson from Susan on how to be kind and hospitable to our new guests. They were about to enter the castle and Susan wanted everything to be perfect. The castle and everything around it was in pristine condition, and it looked beautiful.

"Don't worry, Su, we know how to behave," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. This was the fifth time that Susan had given us the "behave" speech. It was getting old and fast. I honestly felt like smacking her in the head, but I didn't.

After standing there, waiting for the Lamian Royal family to arrive, they finally did. There were four people—two men, a woman, and a young girl, probably around my age.

The King, Abaddon, was the first to walk in, a smile on his face, however it did not reach his cold, black unmoving eyes. His chin was covered by a goatee and he was unusually tall and thin. Queen Eris followed. She was a tall woman with long, thick shining black hair and gray, heavily lidded eyes. She had thick lips, a strong jaw, and her face was gaunt and almost skeletal.

Their daughter, Princess Kali followed. She was a hard, pug faced tall girl with brown, straight hair and her father's black eyes. And finally, their Army General, Dolohov, came last. He had a long, pale, twisted face with dark hair, although he was not as huge as Kind Abaddon.

* * *

After they arrived and after all the necessary introductions, the men went to have some "men talk" and all of us ladies went to the sitting room.

"Princess Kali, your dress is beautiful," Susan said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, thank you," Kali said, her voice a lot lighter than I expected. "But it's pronounced _Kay-lee_."

"My apologies," Susan said.

"Yeah, I know how it is," I started. "I have a cousin names Anfernee, and I know how mad he gets when I call him Anthony. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my aunt named him Anfernee."

The awkward silence was back after that. Susan and Lucy looked extremely uncomfortable and I kept fidgeting now and then. Josie was glaring angrily at the carpet and Queen Eris and Princess Kali were staring blankly at the wall in front of them. Fortunately, my newfound powers had not acted up and frightened our visitors. I was extremely thankful for this, because it meant that I did not need to explain what the hell was wrong with me. They would probably think I was insane.

"So, does your country have nice weather?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's great," Queen Eris said. Her voice was shrill, yet raspy and it hurt my ears listening to her talk. Thank God she didn't talk a lot, because if she did I would most certainly get a headache.

"That's good," Lucy responded, not knowing what to say.

"How are the people in Lamia?" Lucy asked once again. She sounded confident, yet she looked nervous. I guess she was hoping of making a good impression on these people. Well, it's not like they have a choice. Peter told us that even if the Princess doesn't get married to either him or Edmund, they still had an opportunity to amend and repair the countries' ties. Lamia had really good crops all year long and it wouldn't hurt to trade with them.

I would say that I would be disappointed if Edmund gets married, but that would be an understatement. I couldn't exactly deny my crush on Edmund. I liked him, _a lot_. And if he were to get married, I would be very jealous and upset. I didn't expect him to be falling all over me, head over heels in love; in fact, I doubted it would happen. Crap, I really need to stop thinking like this.

"So, what are the people like in Lamia?" Lucy asked, still trying to make conversation. These people were surprisingly cold and unresponsive.

"They're fine," the Queen said.

"Um, if you excuse me, I have to go outside to get something." The tension in that room was way too big, and I felt claustrophobic. I need to get out. I walked quickly out of the room, sending apologetic smiles towards Susan and Lucy and once I was out of the room, mi sighed heavily. I walked outside and took the time to walk around and admired the beautiful scenery. I spotted Joplin a few yards away, staring intently at the sky.

I walked towards him and gently put my hand on his shoulder, trying not to startle him. He glanced my way, and then looked back up at the sky. I looked up, too, squinting at the strong sunlight.

"What're you looking at, Joplin?" I asked him, curious as to why he looked so intently at the formless clouds.

"Stars."

"Stars? Joplin, I hope you realize that it's daytime," I claimed, smiling playfully at him.

"Very funny, Miss Jennifer. I read the stars last night. I'm just looking up, trying to force them to change."

"What do you mean?" I asked, honestly confused. I was never the best at astronomy. The only way I reached my A in that class was Google.

"Well, last night I saw Polaris, the star of loss, and Aldebran, the star of battle, meet," he stated grimly. He looked so serious then. Joplin was a very responsible person, but he always kept a playful edge to everything he said or did. I had never seen him actually serious or upset over something.

"Well, what does that mean? Is it bad?" I asked him. Of course, I knew it was bad. He mentioned the word 'battle', and that always meant something horrible.

"It means that you and—" He stopped himself before he could finish his thought. "It just means that for your sake, the stars better change tonight." Saying that came as a shock was putting it lightly. _Loss, battle, me. _Those three words kept repeating in my head like a broken record. _Loss, battle, me. _

**Hello, my loves! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It seems kind of boring to me, but that's just me. LOL. Anywho, I am going to apologize in advance. School just started and I doubt that I'm going to have a lot of time to write. Believe me, I would if I could. I already have this entire story planned. Unfortunately, this is my junior year and, apparently, busiest. I got stuck with four AP classes. FOUR. –Spanish Literature, American History, English Language, and Statistics. So, with all that pressure, I frankly don't know when I'll be updating next, just know that I am not giving up on any of my stories. **

**:) Have a nice day and please review. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was hiding behind a suit of armor. My eyes were drooping and I honestly felt like going to sleep. However, I couldn't risk Susan or Lucy finding me. The 'Welcoming Ball' was in three days and Susan was making us girls a special dress each. At first, I didn't mind getting my measurements, but when she started pricking me, that's when I drew the line.

My exhaustion for the last couple of days was due to my training. Since the Lamian Royal Family was staying as guests of honor in the castle, the exposure of my powers couldn't be risked. This resulted in training from nine to twelve—at night. Basically, all I got of sleep was five to six hours at the most, because Lucy kept waking me up at ungodly hours of the morning. And when I was awake, the Lamian Princess and Queen were present or I was fighting to stay awake. This meant that I had no social life. Everyone was too busy with our guests and Josie and I still were in that stupid, yet completely necessary, fight.

So, when Susan offered to make me a dress, I gladly accepted. I got to spend a little quality time with Lucy and Susan and I didn't need to worry about my awkwardness or sleepiness. The dress was a lovely metallic silver and blue dress. The fabric was soft and comfortable. Then, I state again, the _pricking_ started. Needles are not my cup of tea. Whenever I went to the doctor, I always cried when I had to get a blood test or get a flu shot. I distinctly remember kicking one of my doctors in his family jewels when I was four. True story! So, I fled and I currently find myself behind an abnormally large suit of armor.

"Jennifer?" I heard a deep voice question. At first, I sort of had a small heart attack, thinking it was Susan or Lucy, but the voice quickly registered in my mind as Edmund. I quickly peeked out from the side of the suit of armor.

"Hello, Edmund," I said, my eyes quickly darting around, searching for any kind of danger.

"Call me Eddie," he said, smiling innocently. _Eh, what?_

"What?" I asked him, not sure I heard him correctly.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed way too quickly. "I was just asking what you were doing there, you know, hiding."

"Edmund, you kind of just answered your own question. I'm hiding," I told him, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Boys can be so thick.

"From whom?" he asked. His curiosity was really annoying…and cute. Stupid cute. Stupid crush. Just…just stupid.

"Your sisters," I said, shrinking back behind the suit.

"Well, they know this castle like the back of their hand. You might as well be standing in the hallway," he said, smirking his stupidly cute smirk.

"Oh, really? Then, what do you suggest I do?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Come with me," he said, holding out his hand. I stared at that particular limb hesitantly, and then looked back up into his warm, brown eyes.

"But, what if they see me?" I asked, asking like a small child.

"They won't. Don't you trust me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I skeptically placed my hand on his and he led me down the hall. While we were walking, I couldn't help but stare at our hands. His skin was slightly tanner than mine and my hand looked tiny and delicate in his. His warm hand was rough and large—a man's hand. If it was anybody else, I would tell them to moisturize, however the roughness of _Eddie's_ hand was a pleasurable kind. I really liked the little jolts of electricity his hand shot up mine.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, focusing my attention at where we were going, instead of our intertwined hands.

"The beach," he said simply. I stopped dead in my tracks. When he didn't feel me moving, he turned and looked at me questionably.

"We're going to the beach? No, I can't go to the beach. Do you not remember what happened to me the last time I went to the beach? I became a freak of nature! That's what happened," I told him, all in one breath.

"Calm down, alright? Listen, the only reason that happened was because you were being a curious nugget." Did Edmund just call me a nugget? "But, I'm here now. And I'm going to protect you. And, besides, don't you want to get away from Susan and Lucy?"

"Well, when you put it like that…You promise you'll protect me?" I asked him.

"Of course."

As we were walking through the halls, I kept getting paranoid about either of the Narnian Queens finding us.

"Man, at a time like this, an Invisibility Cloak would so be helpful," I said, looking around.

"A…what?" Edmund asked. I shook my head. I didn't' understand how these people lived without Harry Potter. I mean, it's _Harry Potter!_ Thankfully, Edmund didn't pester me on the subject, unlike his incredibly nosy older brother.

We made it outside without bumping into anyone. We walked the distance to the beach in a comfortable silence and when we reached the waves, we sat down. I just stared at the horizon, breathing the salt water and relaxing.

"I'm going to tell you a secret," Edmund said, interrupting the silence. "I was hiding from Susan and Lucy, too."

I looked at him. "What? Why would you be hiding from them?" I asked.

"Dancing."

"Dancing?" He nodded.

"I can't dance," he said simply. Poor kid, he's gone bonkers.

"Oh, come on, everyone can dance!" I exclaimed, shaking my head disbelievingly at him.

"Not me. Pretty pathetic, huh?" he asked me.

I really wanted to say yes. "I'll teach you," I told him, smiling at me.

"No, thank you, I'm really not in the mood to embarrass myself with you," he said, his eyes wide.

"Oh, come on! Wouldn't you rather embarrass yourself with one person than with the entire Lamian Royal Family?" I asked him, secretly hoping he would say yes, so I had the chance to hold his hand again.

"Well, when you put it like that…" he said, imitating me from before.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. He followed and looked at me with an innocent smile. He placed his left hand in my outstretched right hand and I moved forward until I was directly in front of him. From this distance, I could count the light dusting of freckles on his nose and the various shades of brown in his eyes, and the cute little dimples that showed when he smiled. I took his limp right hand and placed it, a bit shakily, on my waist. I took my left hand and placed it on his right shoulder.

"I hope you know at least what this dance is," I told him, trying hard to keep the light tremble out of my voice from his proximity.

He shuddered. "The…Waltz."

"Yes, the Waltz. Usually, the man would lead, but since you don't know, just follow me," I told him, smirking. I looked up at his eyes and was momentarily lost. I cleared my throat and looked directly in front of me—at his chest. Why'd I have to be so short?

I looked back into his face, this time staring at the bridge of his nose. It's a trick I learned in school when I had a project presentation or some other thing. If you look at someone directly at the bridge of their nose, to them, it looks like you're looking at them in the eyes. I took a step back, beginning the dance, and he glanced down at his feet.

"Edmund, don't look down. Focus on me and how I move. Just think of this like its sword fighting," I told him. My English teacher would be proud of me; I just used a simile in real conversation!

"This is _not_ like sword fighting," he scoffed.

"Sure it is! Look, if I learned anything from you, its sword fighting. And, in sword fighting, we need a sense of balance and timing, and guessing your opponents next move and reacting to it. This is just like it, except that instead of opponents, we're partners and instead of swords, we use feet." Man, I feel clever!

I felt him concentrating on watching my movements…one, two, three…one, two, three. He stepped on my feet on more than one occasion, and bumped into me when he didn't move backwards quickly enough, but he wasn't half bad.

"You're not so bad," I said, smiling and looking at him in the eye.

"Can I tell you another secret?" Edmund asked. I nodded my head. Suddenly, Edmund started picking up speed. _What the hell?_ He twirled me once, twice, three times to my amazement. What the hell happened to his crappy dancing skills? Then, he dipped me. Edmund Pevensie, the Just King of Narnia, who doesn't know how to dance, _dipped me! _My arms were tight around his neck, in fear of falling. He quickly pulled me back up and pulled me flush against him.

"I lied. I really do know how to dance," he whispered in my ear.

"Um, then, why'd you make me teach you?" I whispered, too afraid to actually talk out loud. My heart was pounding _way_ too fast in my chest.

"Because I wanted to hold you." I was barely aware of the light pink flowers forming a beautiful heart in the trees because my mind was filled with Edmund's words.

Before I had the chance to respond, I heard the loud voice of Lucy. Edmund and I separated faster than the speed of light.

"There you are! _Come on!_ Jenn, you need to have your dress fixed. You need to match with Ed; he's going to be your partner at the ball!"

I am sure going to enjoy that. Especially after today.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. So, we got Jenn and Ed to bond...and flirt. Aw, how stupidly cute! Anywho! Next chapter is going to be the ball and the chapter after that is going to be very, **_**very**_** important. So, keep your eyes open for that. I posted links on my profile of how my OCs look like, so if you want, you can check that out. Oh, and Pitbull (I assume you all know who he is…right?) came and sang in my school. It was so cool! Lol. Anyways, I have a question for you all? Whose concert have you attended? I've attended a Demi Lovato concert (she's amazing), Taylor Swift (amazing!), Britney Spears and Nikki Minaj (awesome!), and now a Pitbull concert. **

**Please review :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My dress was beautiful. I was, unwillingly, put through the torture of getting the dress fitted. However, in the end, it was completely worth it. The metallic blue dress was marvelous from the sweetheart neckline to the long length to the short sleeves. My hair was curled elegantly and cascaded down my back. In the last three days, the only thing that had occupied my mind was Edmund. My confusion went from small, to large, to enormous. Did he really like me or not? The questions passed through my mind in a blur—no sooner had one passed that another came flying by. It was already the day of the ball and my patience was running thin. I needed answers—and fast.

Lucy looked grown up in her floor length orange, pink and gold dress. Her usually straight hair was loosely curled and atop of her head, a beautiful silver crown was placed. She was entering with Peter, along with Susan. I was entering with Edmund, Josie on his other arm. Susan looked, as always, beautiful. Her deep green dress matched perfectly with her skin tone and the sleeves seemed to float when she walked. Her hair was picked up elegantly, a few curls escaping from under her crown. Josie's dress was also tastefully done, in deep velvets and purples, with a daring scoop neckline and long, trumpet sleeves. Her hair was also picked up, but in a classy side ponytail with a few flowers adorning it.

The boys looked wonderful. Peter looked as if he was actually made of gold—from his golden crown, golden hair, and crimson tunic with a lion stitched onto his chest and the dark red cloak tied around his neck. All fit for a High King. Maybe, by some mischievous force of Lucy or Susan, I matched with Edmund. He was dressed in grays and silvers. Hi cloak was dark gray, and his crown was silver. His brown eyes kept looking around in anticipation.

Soon after, the doors began to open, revealing the people inside the hall. A soft, Narnian melody was being played by the musicians, signaling our arrival. We all walked slowly down the steps, making sure everyone got a good eyeful of us. There were ambassadors from other lands, as well as some equally important, yet equally boring people. Some people were by the food table, chatting quietly, other were gathered around the enormous dance floor, and others were on the porch outside, enjoying the gentle breeze the night had to offer. Among the many humans, Narnian creatures were also interacting. It was beautiful.

From our spot in the front of the room, I had a perfect view of everything—and a perfect feel of Edmund's hand in mine. People were dancing, and laughing and smiling.

A faun approached Peter and whispered something in his eyes. The faun left and Peter stood up and cleared his throat loudly, gaining people's attention. Once everyone was quiet, he started to talk.

"Foremost, I would like to that all of you that have attended this ball. It is truly a pleasure to have you all here. Now, this Ball is to welcome many people into our wonderful country. The first two people that I want to introduce to you all are Lady Josie and Lady Jennifer."

I felt my cheeks turn red as I stood up to wave with the hand that Edmund wasn't holding. There was a few polite applause and Josie and I sat back down.

"Now, I'm sure you are all waiting for someone else. These people are kind, good-hearted people and I am ecstatic to present the Lamian Royal Family."

The double doors that had led us to the ball room opened once again, and four people walked out of it. First, there was King Abaddon and Queen Eris on his arm. He was dressed in all black, and she was dressed in all black, too, but with white lace. Following them was Princess Kali in a light pink and black dress, and after was General Dolohov, dressed in all black as well. People clapped when they walked in, too.

Once all the necessary introductions were made, the ball continued. People were laughing, dancing, eating and just having a good time. Josie had gone to the food table and was currently sitting in one of the tables, chatting with a blonde girl.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked towards the source of the voice and saw a very nice-looking boy. He had light brown hair and a soft, child-like face with large green eyes and a kind smile. He looked exceptionally handsome in his green suit; however, he didn't look quite as good as Edmund. Then again, my opinion may be biased.

"I am Johan; my father is the Lord of Archenland," he said. I honestly didn't care who his father was, but I really didn't want to be rude towards these people.

"It's a pleasure, Johan," I said, smiling at him. In return, he gave me a shining grin.

"So, about that dance?" he asked suggestively, outstretching his arm. I nodded shyly and placed my free hand on his. I looked back towards Edmund. He looked upset. He was scowling at Johan and he looked beyond pissed.

"Edmund, do you mind? I kind of need both hands to dance," I told him, smiling at him.

His glare transferred to me. "I wanted to have the first dance with you," he whispered quietly, making sure I was the only one that heard him.

Great! Now I feel bad about dancing with Johan. I quickly leaned in and pecked Edmund on the cheek. "I promise you that I'll dance with you next."

"And the last dance, too?" he asked with a Cheshire grin. Cheeky little bastard! I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Edmund, I'll dance the next dance with you and the last one, too."

Edmund finally let go of my hand and Johan led me to the dance floor. Johan and I danced to a little, happy Narnian tune that helped lift my spirits. However, Johan's happy smile from before never returned. I was having a good time dancing with him; however I couldn't help but compare him to Edmund. All Johan and I did was sway from side to side and occasionally spin around, however dancing the Waltz with Edmund was marvelous.

Once the melody came to an end, Edmund was quick to tap Johan on the shoulder. He smiled happily at me and while the Lamian song progressed, he tried to teach me the difficult dance steps.

Throughout the rest of the night, I had a good time laughing with Susan and Lucy, eating some of the delicious food served, and dancing with Peter or anyone else that might have asked for my hand—in dance.

As the night was coming to a finish, I was sitting on a table, talking to a Narnian girl I had met, Selene. We were talking about our favorite genres in literature, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned slightly and saw Edmund smiling down at me. I looked at him questionably.

"You promised me the last dance," he said simply.

We got ready in our positions. The Waltz position.

"I picked this dance out especially for us," he whispered to me. I shivered slightly and smiled shyly up at him. He was looking at me with a caring half smile and a glint in his eyes.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

The soft, beautiful melody played and Edmund and I started gliding around the floor. It honestly felt as if we were the only two people in the room. His hand on my waist, sent volts of electricity through me and his gentle gaze caused my heart to melt.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Edmund's hold on me was gentle and made me feel like a princess. Yes, he was a King, but that had nothing to do with this feeling I had, it didn't matter at all. I felt special; at least, to him, I hoped I was special.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Once the song started picking up a bit, Edmund started dancing faster. His strong arms held my delicate frame and I had no choice but to follow him in the steps. It was almost like second nature, knowing what Edmund was going to do.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Edmund spun me, dipped me, and twirled me around. In that moment, he was the only thing I was aware of. I was aware of every breath he took, of his intense stare, and of his soft smile.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
This is me praying that  
This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you_

I hoped this feeling never ended. It was a simply beautiful feeling. My heart felt like it was soaring high in the sky and I was felt breathless, even though my oxygen intake was completely normal. Dancing with Edmund made me feel fearless.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Did you like dancing with Johan?" Edmund asked me as we slowed down.

"It was fine, I guess. He wasn't so bad," I replied.

"Hm. Was he as good as me?" Edmund asked cockily.

"No," I answered truthfully. He looked at me in the eyes.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

His arms pulled me tighter against him and we were soon just swaying in place. It looked similar to how Johan and I were dancing, but with Edmund, it felt so much more different. My rapidly beating heart and moths in my stomach were undeniably pleasant. I saw Edmund's face start to lean in.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

His hand brushed my cheek softly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered quietly, almost to himself. My eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and pretty soon I felt Edmund's lips against mine. The Fourth of July firework show exploded in my mind and my heart stopped beating. _Edmund was kissing me! _He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled down at me while I looked shyly back at him.

The sounds of people started to filter back into our little bubble and we noticed people stopping their dancing around us, too. The ball was ending, and there were guests leaving the castle and some people helping to clean the mess left over the tables, chairs, and floor.

I saw Susan and Lucy looking at Edmund and me with wide, happy smiles. I stepped away from Edmund and looked down at my feet. My cheeks were most certainly on fire. I felt, rather than saw, Edmund step closer to me. He gently titled my head up.

"Jennifer?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in a cute way. "I should not have done that. Right?"

He started to walk away, but I quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, you should have."

He smiled widely at me and hugged me tightly. "I was enchanted to meet you," he whispered in my ear.

**So, they finally kissed! Yay! I really liked this chapter. At first I was debating whether I should include the song in there, but it's such a beautiful song that I had to. The song belongs to the amazing Taylor Swift, by the way. So, uh, nothing really interesting has happened as of now, so I have no special amazing news. However, I would like to take this moment to pay respect to all of those people that lost their lives, risked their lives, or lost someone dear to them on September 11, 2001. You will never be forgotten. May God bless you all. And I would also like to pay respect to my aunt who also died on September 11, 2011. May she rest in peace. **

**Please review guys and tell me your thoughts. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Josie POV_

I watched Saylee, a blind girl from Lamia I met at the stupid ball, saying something. I really wasn't listening to her little annoying voice. Honestly, she was worse than Lucy—and that little girl got on my nerves badly.

I watched as Jennifer danced with Edmund. Of course he liked her. I mean, it was painfully obvious. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. In my opinion, I didn't see what he saw in her. Not that she wasn't pretty, but she was plain. Guys usually paid attention to _me_, not her. My blond ringlets, blue eyes, and slim, tall stature were way more appealing than a little girl with boring brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl barely reached five feet! Not only that, but her attitude was really annoying and just really _ugly_. Her sarcasm was the first out of many things that I didn't like about her.

Ever since we came to Narnia, it's been all about her. Everyone likes Jennifer, Jennifer gets awesome powers, and Edmund likes Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer… It's like I didn't even exist. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that no one was irritating me. However, I should be treated equal—perhaps even better.

I glanced back at Saylee and saw her yapping loudly and obnoxiously. The song playing was slowly coming to an end and I quickly looked towards Edmund and Jennifer and saw him gently bend down and kiss her. Jealousy quickly surged through me. It wasn't exactly because of the kiss, it was because, once again, Jennifer got what she wanted.

People were starting to leave, some staying behind to clean. Saylee said a quick goodbye, and then finally left. I rose from the table and walked till I was at the staircase. I turned and leaned against the wall and crossed my arms boringly. This was stupid. I watched as Jennifer and Edmund helped pick up, occasionally glancing shyly at each other and the other three royals looking at them with happy, secretive smiles. I rolled my eyes—so, so stupid.

I felt someone's presence next to me. I glanced quickly and noticed Princess Kali standing next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, arching an eyebrow.

She smirked. "It sucks doesn't it?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, when someone gets everything they want and you don't get anything," she said, looking straight at Jennifer and Edmund.

"Don't tell me," I started. "You're talking about Jennifer because you like Edmund. Tell me I'm wrong," I challenged her.

"Well, you're half wrong." I stared at her, confusion probably clouding my features. "It is about Jennifer. But, it doesn't have anything to do with me. It has to do with you," she said, looking at me, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. I wasn't afraid of people knowing what I thought about Jennifer, even she knew. However, I've never really talked to Princess Kali, so I was really confused as to how she knew what I felt like.

"Well isn't obvious? The kings and queens like her more than you do, and not to mention her powers," she said. I quickly whipped my head around and stared at her.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" She winced slightly when I let out the F-bomb. But, it was a natural reaction. We were all supposed to keep those a secret, especially from the Lamians. How the hell did this girl know this?

"Oh, please," she said and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "You don't think those happened just because, do you?" I looked incredulously at her.

"It was sort of an accident. They weren't meant for her, but we can't exactly turn back time; so I guess she's stuck with them. But, anyways, they were meant for you. She was just being too nosy and curious for her own good. It wasn't an accident. We meant for someone to get those powers."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean 'we'?" I asked her, lowering my voice so we wouldn't be overheard.

"We referring to my father, my mother, and me. We're not _just_ a royal family, I'm sure you've figured that out by now. We are a family of sorcerers. However, our powers are too weak to function because we're from this world. It limits what we can do. Basically, it's read spells and hope for something to happen. So when we heard that there were humans here—humans from Earth—we had to use that to our advantage. You aren't weak, you can have powers. So we searched for a while. We searched for ways to give you powers. To somehow transfer our powers to one of you two. Lucky for us, we had some spies in the castle, two girls from Archenland, Rella and Connie. Luckily, they told us that one of you weren't so attached to the royals. I'm assuming that's you?"

I gulped. This family was crazy!

"So, we planned this, for quite a while. Unfortunately, things didn't go exactly to plan." She glared over to where Jennifer was talking quietly to Lucy and Susan.

"Obviously. I'm still an invisible, powerless girl. Did that somehow escape your notice?" I asked her, suddenly feeling anger surge through me. Was she trying to make me feel worthless on purpose? I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Of course it didn't, Josie. I am telling you this for a reason," she said, smirking at me for the third time.

"Do you plan on telling me this reason?" I asked her, glaring.

"Wouldn't you like to be her equal? Don't you want better powers than Jennifer? Wouldn't you like to be noticed—to stop feeling invisible?" she asked me, turning her entire body towards me.

I thought about it. I really thought. Of course I want to be her equal—better than her. I nodded slowly.

"We can give you that. We might've given Jennifer most of our powers, but that doesn't mean she has them all," she said. I highly considered her words.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Come to Lamia with us. We'll have enough liberty to do anything, and train you, the right way."

I looked back towards Jennifer who was blushing as Edmund was saying something quietly to her.

"When?" I asked.

"Midnight tonight," she said. I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

I nodded once. "Tonight."

**Hello, everyone! Sorry this chapter took a while, I was just overwhelmingly busy with all my school work. On the bright side, I passed the test to get my learners permit! I'm learning how to drive, yay! So this chapter was basically about Josie and her obsession with Jennifer. :) LOL, I wrote this in about an hour, so sorry it's not long enough for you guys. But, hey! At least it's something. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I woke up the next morning to bright sunlight. The thick curtains in my room were left open the night before, and I had fallen asleep with the dress I wore to the ball. I stayed in bed for a couple more minutes, mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. I smiled slightly when I realized that Susan and Lucy were going to pester me nonstop about the kiss.

I sighed contently and lifted myself slowly from the bed, trying not to get dizzy. I stretched, hearing some bones crack in protest and yawned widely. I picked out my simplest dress; a navy blue knee length short sleeved one with black ballet flats. After taking a shower, I changed and did my hair in a messy bun. I looked in the mirror a few times, making sure I looked casual, yet good. Not for Edmund, of course, but for…well, Edmund.

I walked slowly out of my room and glanced back towards Josie's room, however, decided against bothering her. She wouldn't appreciate that. I walked down the eerily silent hallway and down into the breakfast room. I wasn't really hungry, but I needed some source of nutrition and energy for the day. Once I reached the room, I realized that it must be early in the morning, since no one else was here. One of the younger servant girls in the castle brought me a stack of pancakes and orange juice. I ate quietly and in peace.

No one was waking up. I was bored out of my mind and I had nothing to do. I glanced out one of the large windows in front of me, and admired the cloudless blue sky and the bright sun. I decided to go horse riding for a while. I made my way outside, towards the stables. I noticed that Joplin was already awake and cleaning a sword.

I walked slowly towards him. He, apparently, sensed my presence and glanced up at me.

"Good morning, Lady Jennifer. You're up early this morning," he said, smiling and then getting back to work on the large sword.

"Good morning, Joplin. What're you working on?" I asked him, curious. The sword was larger than what I've seen before. The silver blade was shiny and the gold handle had intricate designs on it, such as a carved lion and encrusted egg-sized rubies.

"Getting the Sword of Sepathok clean." He seemed hesitant to say more. "It's for you."

"For me? Why? What's it for?" I asked him, even more confused as to what he was referring to.

"It's for what's going to happen," he said, sighing and looking down.

I exhaled slowly. "What's going to happen? Joplin, please, tell me. I need to know. I mean, it obviously concerns me."

"I can't," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but it's not up to me." He returned his attention back to the sword. I was about to walk away, but he spoke again.

"You know, it was owned by my great, great grandfather, Godric Sepathok. He was a great swordsman, even more so with this sword. It's a special Goblin made sword. It's one of the seven most powerful swords ever made, supposedly. And, trust me, Lady Jennifer; you're going to need it."

I decided not to respond to that comment and continued inside towards the gorgeous brown horse, Kroner. He was the first and only horse I had ever ridden in Narnia, and I actually grew quite close to him. He was very sweet and was a kind of best friend. He let me talk about my problems and he never, ever judged me.

I mounted him and he trotted outside.

"Joplin, I'm going for a ride. I'll be back in an hour or so," I said, so that when the rest of the people woke up, they wouldn't worry.

"All right, Lady Jennifer," Joplin said with a kind smile plastered on his face. I smiled weakly back at him, and continued to ride.

Kroner trotted through the gates of the castle and into the forest. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, illuminating everything in a shimmery glow. The leaves seemed to sparkle and the pretty, little flowers seemed brighter. I was gladly savoring the light, soft breeze and the light sunlight that peeked through the thick trees. I felt relaxed and for a moment I felt like staying on that horse forever.

The dryads were weaving through trees, and the sound of a river was heard in the distance. I smiled softly.

The sounds of multiple heavy footsteps brought me out of my peacefulness. Kroner came to a sudden stop, almost knocking me off.

"My apologies, Lady Jennifer," Kroner whispered, seemingly too afraid to make a sound that was to loud.

The footsteps were getting louder and Kroner was shaking under me.

"It's okay. What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, whispering, too. The footsteps silenced and I took a deep breath in. I felt air whoosh past me and I looked forwards, to where a sharp dagger anchored in a trunk of a tree. My breathing sped up and before I knew it, I fell off of the horse and he ran away. Hopefully towards the castle to get help. More daggers were shot towards me. I hurriedly scurried back, trying to take cover with the roots of a particularly large tree. A knife was thrown and it skimmed my shoulder, making me groan out in pain.

The daggers finally stopped shooting out at me, and I risked a glance towards where I was before. There were a group of five men, all looking back at me. They each held swords in their right hands and all their features were rough and prudent and they didn't look very nice.

One of the men smiled eerily at me.

"Well, she's quite pretty. Maybe we shouldn't kill her, ey?"

I gulped. They were going to kill me? They were obviously Lamians; their physical features showed that much. Aren't Lamians and Narnians supposed to be getting along now?

I was roughly grabbed by the back and pushed towards the man that spoke. I was less than two inches away from him, and the sickly smell of his rotting teeth reached my nostrils way too quickly.

"When the princess ordered us to kill you, she forgot to mention how much of a looker you are," he said, his voice hoarse and raspy, and he licked his lips.

The princess sent him? The _princess _sent him. What the fuck? If I ever see that pug-faced bitch ever again, I'm going to punch her so hard that her mother won't even recognize her.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and the other man let go, but maintained his position behind me. The man shook me hard.

"My name's Aalen, sweetheart." He buried his bearded face in my neck and inhaled deeply. I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to fight back, Aslan only knows how much, but I wasn't stupid. I was outnumbered by five muscular men, who were all holding swords and I was basically defenseless. _Shit, I'm going to get raped!_ It wasn't a very nice thought to think right before I died, and it brought tears to my eyes. He brought one of his hands to my hips, but before he could go much further, a red arrow shot out of the trees.

It hit the man behind me right in the chest and he quickly dropped dead. Aalen (the name brought a wave of nausea through me) let me go and got in a defensive stance, the other three men following. I stumbled a few steps back, just noticing that there was some of my blood staining the dress.

"Who's there? Show yourselves?" Aalen called out, pissed off at whoever interrupted him and i. I was ready to throw them a party—Susan style.

And who but her to come out of the forest. Susan, Peter, Joplin, and a few other centaurs emerged from the forest, each carrying a weapon and a stony expression. I quickly scrambled towards them and Peter handed me an extra sword. I quickly thought of Kroner, who must have gone for help. May God bless his soul. I briefly wondered where Lucy and Edmund were.

"Who sent you?" Peter asked coldly. His voice sent shivers threw me and I had never heard him speak with such a deadly tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Aalen said, smirking slightly.

"Princess Kali," I whimpered. Susan looked at me shocked and Aalen and his cronies glared at me.

Then the fight started. Peter was fighting Aalen. Once they both lost their weapons, they started using fists. I was scared for Peter, because Aalen was clearly bigger than him and surpassed him in strength. Soon, two centaurs joined the fighting. Aalen was a lot stronger than I thought because, even then, he fought back.

Susan was trying to shoot arrows to kill the Lamians ambushers, but she hadn't shot any. She didn't want to accidentally hit a Narnian through all the chaos. I stood a little to the side, taking it all in.

Through the riot, I barely noticed one of the men getting away and coming towards me. It seemed like no one else noticed it, either. The sword I was carrying limply felt heavier than before and my heart beat sped up. Before he could get any closer, I dropped the sword and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, although I was starting to feel the effects of blood loss.

There were two pairs of footsteps behind me. Did another one of them get away? I really hoped not. I begged the Lord for it to be a Narnian that realized what was going on.

It seemed like my prayers were answered, when I heard a loud, manly scream and a low groan before there was silence. I quickly turned around, and noticed Joplin standing above the man, holding a bloody knife in his hand.

"It's over, Lady Jennifer. You're safe," he said. "For now," he muttered, and I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that.

* * *

I was mounted on a horse with Peter. He was shaking slightly, angry, I presumed.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled against his back.

He sighed. "It's not your fault. They ambushed you. You couldn't have known. I'm just glad we got there when we did. How's your arm?"

"It's fine." The small wound was tightly wrapped and cleaned, courtesy of Susan. "But that's not what I was sorry about. I'm sorry about running away."

"Jennifer, it's all right. We're just all glad you're safe. But you have to remember something. You can't always run away from your fears."

"Does that make me a coward?" I asked, burying my face in the middle of his back, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"No. That makes you human."

* * *

When we arrived at the castle Lucy and Edmund were waiting there for us. Lucy hugged me fiercely and it seemed like she had been crying. Her worried expression didn't fade when we got there, so I wondered what was wrong with her.

Edmund, much like Lucy had done, hugged me fiercely. He clutched my head gently against his chest with one hand, while the other was kept around my waist in a firm hold. It seems like he felt that I could disappear in any moment and he kept placing butterfly kisses on my head.

"I'm so glad you're all right," he said. He pulled away from the hug briefly, before placing his lips on mine for a chaste kiss.

We kept our foreheads placed against one another's. "Why weren't you there with Susan and Peter?" I asked him, curiously.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Honestly, Peter didn't allow me to go. He said that he was afraid of what I would've done to those people if I was there." He paused for a moment. "What did they do to you?" he asked, his hand gently caressing the thick fabric that was tied around me arm.

"I'm fine. It just brushed past. It didn't stab me, I promise." I felt no inclination of telling him of the disgusting man who almost raped me. I didn't want to see this garden get turned upside down. Somehow, I believed that Edmund could do that.

Lucy cleared her throat, interrupting our little moment.

"I know that this is not a very good moment, considering everything that has just occurred. But, something else happened."

Everyone looked at her curiously, except for Edmund, who looked down angrily.

"What happened, Lu?" Susan asked.

"The Lamians are gone." As expected. "And so is Josie."

…"_WHAT?"_

**Hello! Please don't kill me for not updating any sooner. I was crazy busy with school, and everything else. But hey, this chapter compensates for my absence right? I mean, come on! It was a pathetic attempt at action and it was pretty lengthy. Be happy! And I promise that I will try to get the next chapter out sooner than this one. Oh, and if you guys are into the whole Twilight stuff, check out my new Jacob/OC story. It's really funny…I think. And it has an actual plot. So does this one, by the way. It's coming soon now. :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Susan's pacing was driving me crazy. Everyone was silent in the waiting room, and there was an awkward silence hovering over everybody. I was sitting down with Edmund on one side and Peter on the other. They were each holding my hands for support. Edmund's grip was a lot more loving than Peter's. Lucy was sitting directly in front of me, staring into space, a worried look adorning her childish face. My gaze was intently directed towards a particularly large spot of blood staining my navy dress.

There was a soft knock at the door and we all looked towards it expectantly. It opened slowly, and two small, hairy heads popped from the lower part of the door. It was Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. I smiled weakly at them, and they shot me a hesitant smile back. They walked in, Joplin behind them, and closed the door firmly.

They walked to the couch where Lucy was sitting at and sat down. Mrs. Beaver was looking down, and then glancing back up at me nervously.

"What's going on?" Peter asked from his place beside me. The Beavers were quiet for a couple of minutes and no one spoke.

Mrs. Beaver sighed. "I don't know if she's ready."

Joplin patted her softly on her small shoulder. "I think it's time," he said gently. It took her a few minutes, but she finally nodded, defeated.

"There's a prophecy," Mr. Beaver started, looking directly at me. "It concerns both you and…Josie."

I nodded expectantly.

"It's not exactly good—for either of you. I mean, if you look at it from a certain perspective, it can be good for you, in a way."

"But I doubt it would be. I mean, sure, she betrayed you. But, she was your best friend," Mrs. Beaver said.

"The prophecy—it says: _'The Drachen Ryuu with eyes aflame; jaws that bite and claws that catch. Beware of your friends, my son. She took the Sepathok Sword in hand. The Sword went snicker-snack. She left it dead, and with its head, she went marching back'_."

"I don't—I don't understand," I said.

"It's about you and Josie," Joplin said. "The sword I was cleaning this morning? It's for you, like it said in the prophecy."

"Yes, but I don't understand why I need it," I said, confused. The only thing that came to mind was using the sword _on Josie_. But that wasn't possible.

"The prophecy said, 'beware of your friends'. Josie, she left. Jealousy and envy are horrible emotions. And Josie felt those."

"But, why? She was always the best at everything," I said.

"But what did you get that Josie didn't?" Susan asked, looking at me from the other side of the room. Her face was an odd mixture of sadness and worry. I didn't like this at all. I guess fun and games are completely over now.

"P-powers?" I asked hesitantly, even though I knew that the answer was yes.

"Exactly. And the Lamians are well known for their legends of magic. We know these legends to be true," Joplin said. "They are going to turn Josie into something very powerful. Do you know what Drachen means?" I shook my head. "It means dragon."

Oh.

"And the only way to kill a dragon is to slay them."

Shit.

"Are you telling me, that I have to _kill_ Josie?" I asked, incredulously. The Pevensies, the Beavers, and Joplin looked down.

"I-I can't do that. I didn't sign up for this," I said.

I stood up hurriedly and rushed out from the room. I ran aimlessly and ended up in the library. I sat down in the large couch and cried. I cried because of Josie, I cried for what happened, I cried because I missed my mom and my sisters, and I cried for me. I let out all the stress I've been holding in since I got to Narnia. I was sobbing loudly into my hands, when I felt a pair of arms around me. I

I looked up and into the brown, expressive eyes of Edmund. I buried my head into his chest and continued to sob there. He didn't pressure me into talking to him, he just held me. That was comforting enough.

After I while I managed to calm down and lifted my head from his chest. He kissed me chastely on the lips and held both of my hands in his. His simple actions made my heart beat twice as fast and I momentarily forgot all the problems I was going through. Unfortunately, it was only for a brief moment and everything came crashing back down.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked me. We shifted positions and I ended up sitting on his lap with his arms around me.

I shook my head. "How can they expect me to...to _kill_ Josie? I mean, I understand that she's a traitor and that she hates me. But, she was the closest thing I had to a best friend. I can't do it," I hiccupped, and Edmund hugged me tighter.

"Sometimes, we have to do things we don't want to do. If you don't kill her, we don't know what the Lamians might do. A couple of centuries back, legends say that the Lamians enslaved the Narnians for at least 100 years."

"I know. But, I don't know if I can."

It was silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually very comforting.

"Did anyone ever tell you what happened to me when we first came to Narnia?" he asked me.

"No," I murmured and I had a feeling that he was going to tell me.

"Well, back in Earth we were sent to live with a professor in the country because it was safer there."

"Safer?" I interrupted.

"It was during the war, remember? Cities were going through air raids, so our mum sent us to be safer. The professor's house was huge and after a while, it was boring. One day, we were playing hide and seek. There was a wardrobe in one of the rooms, and Lucy hid there. That was the first time anyone of us ever went to Narnia. She spent hours there, with Mr. Tumnus, but when she came back it was the same exact time and we were still playing hide and seek."

"That's how you know that no time goes by on Earth while I'm here, right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Believe it or not, I was a real jerk back then. I used to make fun of Lucy, thinking that it was a made up story. Then one night, I ended up in Narnia. While I was there, I met a woman. The White Witch. She seemed so nice. She gave me Turkish delights and she promised me that she could make me king," he continued.

"Seemed?"

"Yes, I'm getting there." I nodded. "I was going to use my brother and sisters as servants. That's what she told me and what I agreed on the four of us ended up in Narnia after that, and we found out that Mr. Tumnus was missing. We met the Beavers and they started telling us about the prophecy, but I didn't stick along. I went to the Witch's castle and when she realized that I didn't bring my siblings, she just locked me up in her ice dungeons."

"Why?" I asked. Although, nothing was going to shock me now. After I heard that the wonderful and incredibly sweet Edmund did what he did, I was ready to hear anything.

"Because she had lied to me. She wanted the four of us so she could kill us. The prophecy said that we would restore peace in Narnia and end her winter. And she didn't want that. So, she wanted to kill us so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. Lucy, Peter, and Susan went to find Aslan to save me from her. They managed to get me back. I never felt more ashamed, sorry, or embarrassed in my life. And Aslan sacrificed himself for me," he said. His eyes were distant, remembering.

"He sacrificed himself? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"He let the White Witch kill him instead of me." I gasped. "But he got revived, since he had such a pure soul. The next day, we fought against her army and Aslan killed her."

"What was the point of this story?" I said, smiling softly.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to take your mind off of Josie. Did it work?" he asked, smiling down at me.

I looked up at him and nodded. I leaned up and kissed him. And then kept kissing him.

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! Here's a new chapter, so you guys know what the prophecy is already! Merry late Christmas, happy holidays, and happy New Year! Right now I'm watching the Miami Heat playing, so I'll make this A/N short. (Yeah, I'm a Heat fan). **

**Follow me on Tumblr (URL on profile) and don't forget to review. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

I tried to keep my crying to myself soon after that. It was usually when I was lying in bed about to fall asleep. I would cry silently for a bit until I got a headache, then I would fall into a restless sleep. Unfortunately for the Pevensies, my mood has been constantly disagreeable and irritable. I've been mostly silent and acting nothing like my awkwardly sarcastic, curious, and joking self. I have been a pessimist, not bothering to look at the bright side of the situation (although, I doubt there was one).

Whenever Edmund would catch me crying at night, he would simply hold me until I stopped. I would apologize profusely for the non-Jennifer way I've been acting. However, by the next morning, I would go back to my half-empty attitude.

My training was getting harder and harder. The attack from the Lamians could be unexpected, so I needed to be as ready as possible. Although, we didn't really have a dragon for me to train with, so I didn't exactly have practice. And, even if I did, it's not like the dragon was actually a person—especially not my ex best friend.

Joplin was now accustomed to giving me pep-talks. A lot of times during practice, I would have to stop, either because of the intensity of the training or because of my wandering thoughts. For Joplin, giving up was not an option. It was either fighting and winning, or die trying.

"I know people usually go towards the easier choice first. I know that what you're expected to do is not easy. It's probably the hardest thing you've ever had to do. We all know that. But you have to. Yes, partly for us Narnians. We really don't want to be enslaved again. But, you have to do this for yourself. You used to say how Josie used to walk all over you all the time and you hated it and wished you could stand up to her. Well, this is it. This is you standing up to her."

His pep-talks usually went a lot like this.

* * *

It was a bright Saturday morning. The skies were clear and the birds were chirping happily. My foul mood made sharp contrast with the gorgeous weather outside. I slowly rose from bed, taking a bath and dressing simply, in a purple, knee-length dress with long sleeves. I sat at my vanity, simply starring at myself. The dark circles under my empty hazel eyes were pronounced heavily, due to my paler than normal complexion. My hair was wet and wild, and I didn't feel like I had enough energy to actually brush through it.

I heard a hesitant knock on my door, but didn't answer the person behind it. The wooden door slowly opened to reveal the youngest Pevensie standing there, alone.

Lucy walked towards me, grabbed a brush, and gently began to brush the knots out of my long hair. I realized I needed to cut it.

"You need to stop." Those were the first words to come out of her mouth.

"What?" I asked, confused as to what she was referring to.

"You need to stop acting like this. We're all worried about you," she said, turning my chair so that she could speak to me face to face.

"You shouldn't be. I'm fine," I said, praying she would just leave the issue alone. I didn't even want to face the problem in my mind, let alone with someone else.

"No, you're not fine. You've changed, Jennifer," she said, her eyes shining with pleading and unshed tears. "You're like another sister and you're hurting. I just want you to go back to the same happy girl that was here a few weeks ago. You know, the girl that was always flirting shyly with Edmund and who would laugh at Peter's lame jokes, and gossip with Susan and I."

I didn't answer. Instead, I just turned my chair and faced my mirror again.

Lucy sighed, defeated. "I guess she left. Just like Josie did." Then, she walked away and left.

_Just like Josie did._

Just like Josie did.

Just like Josie fucking did.

I am an idiot. I've based this conclusion on the many stupid decisions I've made in my life. However, this was the stupidest by far. It was a hard time, I realized that the moment I found out what people wanted and expected from me. What I didn't realize, however, was that I had people. I had people that wanted to help me. People that were willing to be there for me.

I quickly stood up and ran out my open door.

"Lucy!" She looked back at me, a confused look upon her face.

"I'm not fine."

* * *

After a much needed conversation with Lucy (and Susan), I felt better. Not only was I able to talk to them about my fears, but I was able to cry as much as my little heart desired.

Once I finished talking to them, they looked at something behind me and quickly made up an excuse to leave. I glanced back and noticed Edmund standing in the doorway. Once they left, he walked towards me and sat down.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me. I nodded, wiping away some stray tears.

"Yeah. It felt good to talk about it," I said.

"Which is what I have been trying to get you to do since we found out," he said, smirking slightly, while hugging me to his chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said to him. He chuckled lightly and kissed my forehead.

A few days afterwards, I felt and looked better. The dark circles under my eyes were reduced considerably and I felt more energized. My mood improved, too. I could talk to my friends normally again, even if the thought of Josie was constantly in the back of my mind.

It was a typical Tuesday. Nothing was happening. We were all simply sitting around doing nothing. Peter was observing some maps, Lucy was reading a book, Susan was sowing a scarf (winter was drawing nearer and nearer), Edmund was looking through the endless collections of books, and I was staring at the ceiling. Really, I was. I was sitting down on the couch, my head thrown back onto the headrest, my eyes trained on the roof, and my mouth hanging slightly open.

"I'm bored," Lucy said, breaking the silence.

"So am I," Susan responded. "I think I would prefer being emotionally scarred and catch Edmund and Jennifer snogging again." I blushed darkly.

"Well," Edmund started, "if that's what you really want, Su."

He started walking towards me. He sat down exceptionally close to me, and began to kiss my cheeks, my forehead, and the tip of my nose. Once his soft lips started kissing my own, I was only faintly aware of Susan's mutterings and the footsteps leaving the door.

The next day, we were all sitting in the same spot. Only this time I was informing them of the technology of the twenty-first century. They all seemed particularly interested in iPhones. Edmund and Peter were in the middle of an escalating argument over Blackberry's and IPhone's, when Mr. Tumnus came rushing into the room.

We all stared at him, as he tried to regain his breath. "Your—your majesties. The Lamians… they're here. And they want to talk."

Peter and Edmund would not let me anywhere near them. Peter walked into his study with them; while he made sure Edmund was preventing me from looking or eavesdropping. I was nervous, not knowing what was going on. This seemed so sudden, at least for me, and I knew that I wasn't ready for anything that was about to happen—that is, if it happened at that moment.

After what seemed like an hour, Peter came back in, looking stressed and didn't say anything.

"Well?" Lucy asked.

"They know about the prophecy and they know when they want to fight."

Hopefully, never.

"In a month."

Fuck.

* * *

I couldn't sleep well that night, knowing that in a month, I could possibly die. It was late, maybe around midnight. I slowly rose from bed, quietly, and walked out towards Edmund's room, across the hall. I knocked lightly on the door, and when I didn't hear an answer I just walked in.

The light moonlight coming in from the large window on one side of Edmund's room was enough to aid my vision in the dark. I walked towards Edmund's adorable, sleeping form and gently nudged him. He mumbled and simply turned around.

"Edmund?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied, groggily.

"I can't sleep." He turned around to face me once again and scooted over to the other side of the bed. He held his arms wide open.

"Come here," he said and I did. I snuggled comfortably against him. He hugged me closer, and kissed my head.

"Go to sleep, angel."

**So, my lovelies, I apologize for the long wait. I've been a bit busy and I rewrote this chapter around three times. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but this is as good as it's going to get. Thank you so much for all the reviews, and my story was placed in a community. WHOOP! Okay, so, word of advice: if you don't want to be permanently scarred and develop a phobia of clowns, do not watch the movie "IT" (based on Stephen King's book). **

**Follow me on TUMBLR! The link is on my profile. **

**And do not forget to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

That month passed really slow and really fast. It was going too fast because the day of the fight kept drawing nearer and nearer. It was going too slow because I couldn't get the day over with already. We tried to prolong the days as much as we could. I divided my time equally with the Pevensie's and with training.

A week before the fight was scheduled to happen, I got to see my suit of armor. The shiny metal, almost resembling snow, was spotless, cleaned to perfection. The plate mail made it obvious that the weight of the armor was distributed evenly, not just on my shoulders. The smell of brand new metal reached my nostrils and it was clear that it was specifically made for me.

* * *

It was the day. In only a few hours I was going to face off against Josie. I stood, staring plainly at the suit of armor, the Sword of Sepathok sitting proudly next to it. To say I wasn't nervous would be a huge understatement. I heard someone approaching me and I glanced behind me, noticing Joplin.

"Lady Jennifer, how do you feel?" he asked me, staring at the armor along with me.

"Scared."

"If you take up the sword against Josie, you must do so not because it has been foretold. You must do so because you believe it is just. And understand, there is no certainty to the outcome."

After I put the armor on, I was surprised at the amount of extra weight. I was afraid that my movements might be restrained, but after I practiced me movements a bit, I was glad that I could still move as freely as I did without the suit on.

Everyone was waiting to approach the giant clearing in the Tulgey Woods. MY long hair was hanging down my back in a braid and the Sword of Sepathok was placed in my right hand.

We approached the clearing, the four royals, Joplin, the beavers, and I in front. Behind us were Mr. Tumnus and some other centaurs, and then the rest of the Narnian army.

On the other side of the clearing were the Lamian royals. Behind them was their army, and behind them was an enormous black, scaly dragon, which I assumed was Josie. The clearance was in utter silence.

Mr. Beaver stepped forwards, towards the center of the field. "On this day, the darkness and light shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf. No one shall intervene until one of the combatants signals defeat.

My heart was pounding. This was it.

"Or dies a gruesome death."

"Peter!" Susan scolded. "She's nervous enough as it is. Don't make it worse."

"Sorry," he muttered to me. I just nodded in response.

The dragon spread its wings. Its vast wingspan darkened the clearing slightly. The Lamian army cleared as the dragon, Josie, stepped forwards. She swung her reptilian head, whipped its pronged tail, extended its deadly claws, and looked at me with too familiar, ice blue eyes.

I felt Edmunds warm hand engulf mine. He slightly tightened his gold, trying to reassure me. I could barely contain my fear.

I approached the dragon slowly, but took a step back once it roared, a bit of smoke protruding from its mouth.

"_I'm in deep shit."_ Basically, those were the thoughts that filled my mind in that particular moment, because, honestly, they were the _only_ words that could describe said moment. Well, '_I'm going to fucking die_' could work, too, but I didn't want to go as far as to say that—even if it might be true.

"_Dear stupid lion (a.k.a. Aslan), just thought I'd think what I need to say to you. If you're listening, which I highly doubt, I just want to tell you that this is your_ entire _fault. If this is what I was meant to do, then consider yourself un-thanked. This is so not what I wanted when I made that stupid wish in that stupid plane. If I die, I'll be sure to haunt you. Hope you have a horrible day. Sincerely, Jennifer Antoinette Milan. P.S. I _really_ hope you couldn't hear this." _I think I'm making it a habit to write letters. I felt like screaming. I used to write texts and emails! Thanks a lot Lucy!

Well, considering that my thoughts worked about three times normal speed, and the letter (thoutter? Get it? Thought, letter? No? Ok!) only took me about ten seconds to think, nothing much had happened. I was _still_ standing in the same exact spot as the moment before, the armor on me adding weight and Josie—who was supposed to be my best friend—still stood before me, in dragon form, ready to kill me and then devour me till I was nothing more than a pile of bones. Yes, exaggeration, I know, but she's a fucking _dragon_.

Oh, yes, dear people. I am most definitely in deep shit.

I drew the sword, dragging my feet closer to Josie. The dragon lowered its head and hissed. It suddenly struck out with its long, spiked tongue. I lifted the sword to defend myself and sliced Josie's tongue off. It fell to the ground, wriggling in the dirt. Josie thrashed her head, but only made a burbling sound. She whipped her tail angrily, knocking me to the ground. I landed hard, the metal of my suit making a loud clang when in made contact with the various rocks. I laid there a moment, catching me breath.

Josie drove her spiked tail down to stab me and I barely managed to roll out of the way in time. I stood up as fast as I could.

"Behind you!" I heard Edmund call out to me.

I turned and ducked in time to avoid the dragon's snapping jaw. It swiped at me with its long curved claw and I leaned to the left to avoid them. However, I didn't notice her other claw coming from the other side and knocking me to the side.

I thought about what Joplin told me and I knew that it was my fate to kill it. Suddenly, all my fear vanished. I slowly rose and turned to face my nemesis. I swung the sword and attacked with fury, surprising the dragon.

"Powers," I heard someone yell, recognizing the voice as Lucy's.

I was confused for a moment.

"What?"

I turned, distracted for a moment, and the dragon used the opportunity to scrape the back of my armor.

"I said powers!" she yelled, while I turned back to Josie.

I slightly backed up towards her, still fending off the dragon.

"I can manage thank you," I told her.

From across the field, I barely heard Princess Kali exclaiming, "The Queen is interfering!"

While the dragon shot out a large amount of fire from its mouth, I managed to get my hands to pour water out to stop it from burning me. I noticed the Lamian king run forwards, sword drawn. I saw Edmund looking too eager to fight with him, and a well-ordered duel begins with them both. Once their swords connected, everything else exploded into chaos with me and the dragon in the eye of the storm.

The large riot managed to confuse the dragon and I managed to climb up her scales to reach her neck. Once she noticed I was on her, she twisted and snapped, trying to knock me off. The sword practically pulled itself out of my hand in its relentless pursuit of the creature's head. I clung to the dragon's dark metal vest and tried to slash its neck with the sword.

The buttons on the dragon's vest strained with my weight added on to it. They started to snap, until there was only one hanging by a thread. I clung to it desperately, as the dragon continued to thrash its head violently. I kept slashing with the sword and just as the last button snapped, I managed to propel myself into the air.

As I started to fall, I cut off the dragons head with one powerful thrust and a loud yell. The head and I fall at once to the ground, the jaws still snapping quickly.

I hit the ground hard once again and I didn't doubt that my back was going to be covered in bruises. The head of the dragon rolled a few feet away. There was only silence in the clearing. I laid on the ground, breathing heavily, for a few moments. I stood up slowly, my back hurting, and wiped some sweat off my face with my hands. I picked up the head and approached the Lamians. I threw the head at the Queen's feet and she glared at me furiously.

"Kill her!" she demanded to her general, Dolohov.

The King, however, shook his head, and in a shaky voice exclaimed, "Surrender." His soldiers threw their weapons down and the Narnians cheered.

Before I could see what happened to them, I walked towards Edmund and asked him to take me back to the castle for some well deserved sleep.

**Hello, my lovelies! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and I apologize for the long wait. I really got stuck with this chapter and I had no idea how to put my thoughts into words, but I managed. I don't exactly write action very well, but I hope you are happy with this chapter. I was also very busy with my school work. I just took my SAT on Saturday and now I'm on Spring Break, which is why I had the opportunity to write this chapter. It's a pretty long chapter with decent action. :) **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. This story is coming to the end, maybe around four more chapters left. If you guys would like to, leave me some questions for a Q&A at the end of the story. **

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Everything from that day forth seemed to be going perfectly. The country was calm, as was everyone else. No problems or issues were caused by anybody and I was thankful because having to fight again would have probably killed me from exhaustion.

It was around midnight and I was laying wide awake, my head on Edmund's shoulder. He was awake as well and gently running his hands through my hair and occasionally giving me a kiss on my head.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked me, whispering. The silence we were in before was quite comfortable and I was afraid to break it. I assumed he was afraid to break it too because he whispered.

"And I love you," I mumbled into his chest, giving a light peck to the hand holding mine.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him, honestly curious about my question for him.

"What is it, beautiful?" he responded.

"Why me?" He seemed confused at my question.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you love me? Out of everyone you could've chosen any girl, yet you chose me." I had never been so open about my insecurities to anyone. They were always there, but I guess I was just embarrassed about what people would think if I told them about it. But, this was Edmund and I loved him and trusted him. I was never exactly popular with the male population. It was honestly quite surprising that Edmund chose me, and I could never figure out why. There were millions of girls that were a lot prettier than me, smarter than me, and with a better personality than me. I was far too sarcastic and I didn't think that boys were into that kind of thing—more into the whorish types or the quiet and shy types. I wouldn't have imagined Edmund choosing me, instead someone with similar interests to him and with a more exuberant personality.

I felt Edmund shrug. "Why not?"

Here we go again. "Well, I'm annoying a lot of the time, I'm awkward, my jokes are really stupid, and I'm not the prettiest girl there is. So, why me?"

"Well," he started and I sat up, looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, what?" I asked him, my eyes starting to feel teary.

"Well," he repeated. "You're really complicated, a bit annoying, sometimes you get on my nerves so much you make me want to pull my hair out, you don't listen to anything I say, you get mad easily, and sometimes you talk way too much and won't shut up," he said. My eyes were completely filled with tears by now and I was desperately trying not to cry. He then grabbed both of my hands and kissed them.

"But I love you with all my heart. I love every single little thing about you." By now, my tears were in free fall. His hands reached up to cup my face and his wiped away my tears with his thumbs. "I love how you speak my name, how you laugh at the dumbest things and how you smile," he continued. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, equally enthusiastic, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away too soon for my liking.

"Come on, love. Let's go to sleep," he said. I nodded and we laid down. Before I fell into a deep sleep I heard him whisper the lightest 'I love you' I've ever heard.

* * *

The next day, Edmund, Lucy, and I were at the Narnian market. Luckily, no one had recognized us, mostly because we were dressed in normal clothing that allowed us to blend in with the Narnian citizens. Edmund stopped at a blacksmith shop, so Lucy and I kept on walking around without him. Lucy and I were looking at dresses, which quite frankly, didn't interest me. I much would've preferred to stay in the castle talking to Susan and Lucy or to train with Edmund or Joplin. However, Lucy implored me to come, so I dragged Edmund along as well.

Lucy was looking at a dress and seemed really concentrated and distracted by its lovely lace design. I took this as my opportunity to sneak out of the store. I knew I should've stayed with Lucy, but she could take care of herself. She wasn't five anymore, no matter how much Peter wanted to believe she was.

I walked down the busy street, having someone bumping into me occasionally. I spotted an old-styled bookshop in the corner of the street. IT was hardly noticeable by the amount of dust accumulated on the windows, but it seemed very welcoming. I tried to look through the dirty window, but didn't see any sign of life. I tried the door and was surprised that it easily opened. The smell of old books, pages, ink, and dust invaded my senses and I tried hard to keep my sneezes in.

"Hello?" I called out, not expecting an answer.

"One moment, please!" I heard a young woman's voice from the back. A girl a bit around Peter's age came from behind one of the bookshelves. She had short, blonde curly hair and light blue eyes. A big smile was plastered on her pretty face.

"Hello! How may I help you? My name's Isobel! How are you? Do I seem a bit assertive to you? Most people say I'm too outgoing and therefore, too weird. But I think it's because I barely have friends, so when I have a chance to meet a new friend, I take it. People also say I need a filter because I just say what I think all the time. What's your name?"

I was a bit taken aback, but answered her anyways.

"I'm Jennifer. Nice to meet you, Isobel," I said and smiled at her. She looked at me with surprise written all over her countenance. I waved my hand at her, trying to get rid of the shocked look on her face as she continued to stare at me.

"Oh, dear Aslan. You're Lady Jennifer. The one from the prophecy and the battle, who fought that dragon, who was really you're best friend before, and you kissed King Edmund the Just at the ball!" she said, a large smile taking over her features. She stepped closer to me and I couldn't help but notice her extremely thin, tall frame. I wondered if she was properly nourished.

I didn't know how to respond to her statement about me, so I simply nodded my head at her. She took a deep breath and started bowing.

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. "No, Isobel. Don't do that," I told her, laughing at her still shocked face.

"Of course, as you wish Um, do you need help with anything in particular?" she asked me, shaking herself from her shocked stupor.

* * *

I walked out of the dusty bookshelf fully satisfied with a new book and a new friend. Isobel was basically a female version of Peter, only a lot more talkative. She barely had friends. She was only three years older than me, but it felt like a much larger amount. Her parents died two years ago and since then, she gave up her life of dancing to work to support her two smaller siblings, Selene and Ian. She worked at the bookstore from early in the morning till around two in the afternoon and then worked at a dessert stand in the market, till around six. All the food she managed to buy (she didn't steal because she had morals) she was a large percentage to her siblings and barely had any left for herself. _No wonder she's so skinny. _

As I met up with Lucy and Edmund and we made our way back to the castle all I could think of was Peter and Isobel. A lonely adult paired with an even lonelier adult. I think I just found Peter's soul mate.

**Hello, my loves! I'm not going to come up with a lame excuse like 'my computer broke' or 'I was busy' (even though I was busy), so I'm just going to openly admit that a) I had a bit of writer's block, b) I'm the laziest person I have ever come across (seriously, I would let my phone die because I'm too lazy to reach for the charger), and c) I love this story too much and there's only two more chapters left. Anywho! Here's a fluffy chapter for you all and I really hope you liked it. I'll start the process of writing the next chapter right away and I'll post it as soon as possible. Oh, if any of you enjoy NBA basketball, tell me what team you're rooting for! Personally, I am practically in love with the Miami Heat. But that's just me. :) I actually went to a game in person and I had the time of my life. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**  
Peter was the most difficult person I've ever met.

"Peter, please stop being so annoying about this. She's really nice, pretty, and doesn't have much of a life. You're practically soul mates!" I exclaimed, raising my arms into the air, exasperated.

I had tried to get Peter and Isobel to meet for the past few weeks. Unfortunately, Isobel is too shy, Peter claims he's too busy, and they are both stubborn as hell. Luckily, I had somehow convinced Isobel to visit the castle, even with the mention of Peter being there.

"Well, we're _not_soul mates," Peter said, rolling his eyes, and trying to get up to leave, but was pushed back down by Edmund.

"How would you know, Pete? You haven't even met her," Susan said. Peter was the only Pevensie who hadn't met Isobel. The three siblings liked her and I was almost positive that when Peter met her today, he would _love_her.

Peter simply responded by rolling his eyes once again.

"Well, Peter, you better at least start pretending you want to meet Isobel, because she's coming in about an hour," Lucy said, smiling proudly.

"_What?_" Peter exclaimed. He seemed awfully upset about this whole ordeal. He rose from the large chair he was sitting at and practically flew from the room, too quick for Edmund to try to stop him.

"I'll go see what's wrong with him. If Izzy comes, just bring her in here," I said, standing up and following Peter out of the waiting room. I briefly wondered where he went and the first place to come to mind was the library. He always went there to think. I know him so well.

I walked into the library and saw Peter slumped in one of the chairs, his hands raised and running through his hair.

"Peter, are you okay?" I asked him, genuinely a bit worried of his resistance to meet Isobel.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he said, strangely calm after his outburst from before.

"Well, you kind of got really upset about meeting Isobel. And there's obviously a reason for that."

"I don't want to get with Isobel," Peter said, looking forward into nothingness. I didn't ask him to explain himself because I knew what he meant.

"We just want you to meet her. We're not asking you to marry the girl," I said sitting on the chair across from him. "Why are you so afraid?"

"Because the last time I met a girl, I got way too attached and forgot my responsibilities. And I ended up getting a wakeup call when I found out she was only interested because I'm High King Peter," he said, sighing and putting his head in his hands. "I'm not Edmund. I'm a bit awkward and I don't have a boyish cute smile."

I didn't exactly know what to say to his revelation. "That sucks."

"Yeah, I know. And that's why I'm scared of getting involved with anyone," he said, leaning back on his chair and looking at me.

"Well, you know, someone once told me that you can't run from your fears," I told him, hoping he would understand where I was going with this conversation.

"What _idiot_said that?" I had to bite my tongue to stifle my laughter.

"You did."

His eyes widened slightly and he sighed in frustration.

"Look, Peter. Just come meet her and if you honestly don't like her, then we'll drop the subject and leave it alone. But, you're King Peter; you have to be kind towards your loyal subjects," I said, standing up and sarcastically bowing. He stared at me for a moment or two before sighing in resignation.

"Fine, I'll go meet her," he said, although I could tell he was unenthusiastic to do so.

"That's all I'm asking for," I said smiling to him, and leading him out of the room.

I was proud of myself. Not only did I convince Peter to meet Isobel, but when he finally saw her, his blue eyes would not leave hers and the smile would not leave his face.

* * *

A week later, Peter and Isobel were busy taking a walk in the garden (turns out they're a bit inseparable), Susan and Lucy were doing some shopping in town, and Edmund was dealing with Narnian matters.

I had decided that instead of staying cooped up in the castle and doing nothing, I would go for a ride in the forest. I was making my way out of the castle towards the stables when I heard my name being called.

I turned and saw Edmund running towards me. I smiled at him once he came to a stop in front of me. He had a box in his hands and he held it out to me, not saying anything due to his lack of breath.

"Is this a gift for me?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. It's been a year since we met and well, the gift is to celebrate," he said. I felt a bit bad that I had forgotten that it had, in fact, been a year since I arrived in Narnia. I took the box from his hands and opened it to find the most gorgeously crafted mahogany music box. I gasped in surprise and opened the lid slowly and let the soft music play.

"Ed, this is so beautiful," I said, staring at the music box. It was so Narnian.

"Well, it reminded me of your beauty," he said and kissed me. I kissed back eagerly and wrapped my free arm around his neck and his went around my waist. We separated and I turned back and took the music box to my room, Edmund following.

"Jenn, where were you going?" Edmund asked, standing in the doorway of my room.

"I was just gonna go out for a ride in the forest," I said, smiling and walking towards him.

He smiled at me and grabbed my hand as we made our way out. "I'll join you."

We made our way to the stable and mounted our respective horses. We rode through the forest, the sun shining overhead through the tree branches. The smell of trees relaxed me greatly and the gentle speed of the horses allowed me to admire the beautiful view of the trees and flowers. Fall was fast approaching and some of the leaves on the trees were changing colors and others were already on their way to falling. It was breathtaking and I felt lucky to see such a beautiful view.

"Hey, Jenn, how about a race?" Edmund asked, smirking over at me. I returned the smirk and when he started going faster, I followed. I suspected he was letting me win, because pretty soon I passed him and was ahead of him; I couldn't even spot him once I looked back. I made my horse stop when it suddenly got darker, a bit frightened. I dismounted my horse and looked around, not knowing what was happening. It was really breezy, an odd thing considering that there was absolutely no breeze once me and Edmund started riding.

"Edmund!" I yelled out and took a few steps back the way I came. I was answered with silence.

I kept walking a little before my foot got caught on a rock and I tripped. I fell backwards and felt a sharp pain on the back of my hair. Before everything went black, I heard an owl hooting, and I thought I spotted a large white disk in the sky—the full moon.

**Well, one more chapter left for this, guys! And it's over! I already have everything else written and all I need is to edit it and change a couple of things here and there that I'm not too happy about, but it should be coming up really soon. I apologize for not updating sooner, but the good news is that its summer! I really don't know how im going to keep myself occupied once this story is over and done. I'm gonna miss my baby so much. **


	22. Epilogue

_This is dedicated to those of you that laughed with Edmund, listened intently to Susan and Lucy's gossip, rolled your eyes at Peter's obliviousness, yelled at Josie's betrayal, and read and reviewed. Thank you. ~_

"_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be. It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me." Payphone, Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa_

**Epilogue**

When I finally came to, I realized that the blue dress I was wearing was replaced with the rough denim material of jeans and a sweaty, yellow long sleeve. I looked to my side and noticed an unconscious Josie, but an alive one nonetheless. I decided to leave before she decided to wake up and return the little _favor. _After about fifteen minutes, I managed to find myself standing in front of the little park.

I stayed in the park for at least half an hour, silently. I noticed Josie walking out of the forest. She glanced in my direction and continued walking with a scoff and not a look back at me. I stayed seated on the swing set for a couple more minutes, until I realized that, yes, I accidentally left Narnia and no, I don't think I can go back the same way. I thought of my wonderful Edmund. We had so much going for us.

Our little awkward, yet cute moments, getting interrupted by Susan and Lucy all the time, annoying Peter with all our kissing—all those things are gone.

I brought my hand towards my face and wiped away the tears that had unwillingly fallen.

Lucy, Susan, Peter, Joplin, the beavers, Mr. Tumnus, Isobel everyone...I wouldn't see them again. I don't even know what's going to happen to the Pevensies now. Is anything going to change in Narnia? Will they know what happened to me?

I finally managed to stand on shaky legs and started walking towards the direction my father's house was located.

"Ma'am?" I heard a wobbly voice from behind me. I turned slowly and found myself face to face with an old man. He was probably 80 and he had a kind, gentle face that seemed awfully familiar. Aw, I love old people, especially when their hands shake when they're trying to pour juice.

"Jennifer," he said. I looked at him confusedly. How did this man know my name? Although he did look familiar, I doubted that I knew him.

"Do I know you?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. Should I even be talking to him? You know what they say: stranger danger!

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Here," he said and he handed me a box. It was a small, brown box; it seemed like a Christmas present box. I doubted taking it from his quivering hands, but eventually took it. I was surprised at the weight.

I started to lift the top, but he stopped me. "Don't do it until you're alone." Holy shit, is there a bomb in this that's only meant for me? I mean, all I did was slay the head off my ex-best friend, but she's still alive in this world! He seemed to notice my slightly panicked state, because he was quick to reassure me that it was safe.

"Well, I must be off," he said and offered me his hand. I shook his wrinkly hand and he left, glancing back once and smiling kindly at me. I turned back around and continued to my father's house and realized that I didn't even ask him for his name.

When I reached my destination, I knocked hesitantly on the door, the box laying heavily on my hand. My father opened the door and quickly ushered me inside.

"Where the bloody hell have you been and why exactly did you hit my girlfriend?" He yelled. I stayed silent. _It's best if I just let him get all his anger out._He was pacing the large length of his living room. He kept yelling, occasionally throwing something at the wall and he even flipped a chair. He sort of reminded me of Cal in Titanic when he found out Rose had gone to that party with Jack and he flipped the table. I love that scene.

"Just-just go to your room. I don't know what the hell is in the head of yours, but I'm not dealing with it. If you unpacked, then pack up again, because I'm sending you to your mother tomorrow." I followed his instructions without reply, climbed the staircase and walked towards the guest room. I placed the box in the center of the bed and just stared at it for a good 10 minutes wondering what it was and why the old man gave it to me.

Eventually, I lifted the lid and took a peek inside. It was a music box. Specifically, a _Narnian_music box. Specifically, the Narnian music box Edmund had gotten me on my last day in Narnia. I stared at it for at least an hour, tears falling freely from my eyes. Eventually, I opened it, the soft Narnian melody playing freely, and a piece of paper fell out.

I took it and read it, trying not to get the ink wet with my tears.

_My dearest Jennifer,_

_I don't know if you are ever going to read this, but just in case you are: I love you. When you first came into Narnia I was very attracted to you, you were very pretty and humorous, and when we eventually became friends, I realized that I did, in fact, like you. But of course denial is not just a river in Egypt. When I told you that I loved you, I meant it. I love your funny awkwardness and I know that I'm never going to find someone who can replace you. I still love you and adore you. You are my soul mate. Unfortunately, our love is star-crossed. (Think Romeo and Juliet, except without all the suicide jazz.)_

_I returned to Narnia a second time. Without you. I kept hoping you would fall from the sky so that we could be together again, but, obviously, you didn't. The four of us helped out Prince Caspian, a Telmarine (a good one) regain his throne from his evil uncle. I think you'd be proud of Susan, she and Caspian really hit it off. You girls were always into all that gossip. Eventually, we had this battle where we recruited the hidden Narnians, and we won, but I think that a little help from the Warrior Princess would have helped a lot. We had to return to England after it was all over and Caspian was named King. That was Susan's and Peter's last time in Narnia._

_Lucy, and I returned a third time, with our cousin Eustace and again, without you. My heart was broken, even after all that time. We went on this great adventure with Caspian on a ship called the Dawn Treader. We had to find seven lords of Telmar and get their swords and place them on Aslan's table. We had to defeat this green mist, which tempted all of us (Lucy with Susan's "beauty" and I'm sure you remember my history with the White Witch). Eustace turned into a dragon, which reminded me of you and Josie, but he was a good dragon; no one needed to slay this one. Actually, him turning into a dragon was a good thing because it got rid of his cocky, annoying attitude. Did you know we made it to Aslan's Country? However, Lucy, Eustace, and I returned to England and Caspian stayed with his throne._

_I haven't been to Narnia since. It has been an awfully long time. I am an old man now, so old that I'm afraid you wouldn't recognize me at all. I moved to London, near the park you told me about, and I pass it every day, hoping to see you to give you this letter and your music box. When I went to Narnia for the second time I found it hidden away in the remains of Cair Paravel and kept it because it was one of the few things that reminded me of you. And I really didn't want to forget about you, even though, im sure, I couldn't have. It's a bit impossible to forget you._

_I hope you know that I never stopped loving you. I feel myself slipping away every day, dying, I think. I am eighty four years old, after all. But I keep holding on for a bit longer, hoping that I might see you one last time. Hoping that I could see your bright eyes and your gorgeous smile one last time. And if you are reading this, then I have and I'm happy. I love you. Please don't look for me after you read this._

_With all my heart and soul,_

_Edmund Pevensie_

-~**The End**~-

**Ok, I know that Edmund died on Earth in The Last Battle, but I just couldn't shake this idea I had from my head. So, yes, this chapter is AU, but its fanfiction. This was actually the first chapter I had written. The others I wrote as I went along. I had written another ending in which Jennifer goes with the Pevensies to Professor Kirke's home, but then I found this and I was like "Bazzaz!" I had completely forgotten about it and when I read it I cried. I don't know of it'll make you cry, but if it did and if it didn't, REVIEW! Please :)  
**

-**Also going to let you know that this is OFFICIALLY the end. There aren't going to be anymore chapters or a sequel, so don't ask. This story will stand alone and as you read in Ed's letter, she doesn't go back to Narnia. And I don't think I'll be coming back to Narnia either. Maybe. _Thank you, though, for all your beautiful reviews and wonderful support. I adore every single one of you that were here for me and waited patiently for me. I genuinely cannot (and don't know) how to thank you enough._**

X3-unwritten-X3


End file.
